Unsung hero
by Gadoken King
Summary: This is the tale of what really happened during the Alpha 3 tournament.The tale Capcom doesn't want you to see. We're coming into the big showdown at Shadowloo!
1. Decisions

Note from the author  
  
Aside from Klyde and Bryan, I don't own any of these characters. (Although I wouldn't mind owning a few...mmm Cammy....) This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so work with me here, and please...how about some constructive critisism,ok?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Klyde. You aren't kidding anyone with that fireball."  
  
Klyde Kadell sighed as he and his friend finshed their training for the day. He reached down and picked up his backpack and turned to face his friend. He stood about six feet tall with a slim muscular body covered with a blue training gi. On top of his mass of black hair he wore a simple black hat with "Klyde" stiched on in blue thread.  
  
His friend Bryan laughed at him. "You can't beat me with that weak ass fireball bro. Why don't you give up with that Dan worshiping crap. It's gay." Bryan smiled as he pulled himself up to his full height of six foot two inches. "You should try to be more like me." Bryan trained daily in the ways of the Shotokan style and was becoming an impressive fighter.  
  
"How many times do I have to say no? My style will be the best once I master it." Klyde and Bryan idolized the street fighters, people who spent their whole lives fighting. But that was where similarities ended. Bryan had read about a man named Ryu, a Shotokan fighter, who defeated the feared Muay Thi legend Sagat in a tournament and wished to become strong like him. Klyde loved fighting, but he didnt think you had to be so serious about it. Klyde had heard of a fighter who trained with a pink gi. His name was Dan Hibiki. He had formed the "Saikyo-Ryuu" style of fighting, which meant "Strongest style". Klyde thought that was what fighting was all about, forming your own path. So he took a bit of the Saikyo-Ryuu and had formed his own style, the "Gado-Saikyo-Ryu:, the Self-taught Strongest style.  
  
Unfourtanetly, Bryan Shotokan derivative tended to defeat Klyde's style. Where Bryan could throw large fireballs a great distance, Klyde's "Gadoken" could barely go five inches. Klyde had begun to lose hope.  
  
"Bryan, listen...I don't think I'll be there for training anymore."  
  
"Ha. You're finally giving up?"  
  
"No... I'm leaving. The only way I'll get stronger is through experience. I'm going on a journey to better myself."  
  
Bryan stopped, a little shocked. "Are you serious?"  
  
Klyde nodded."Yeah... I think it's time."  
  
"Well, where do you plan to go?"  
  
"I've wanted to go on this trip for a while now, so I have a lot of money saved up. I'm gonna travel the world and find Dan. I'd like to meet him."  
  
"So you're really gonna go through with this?"  
  
"Yep. I'm gonna leave tommorow morning. I've got a flight booked for 9 oclock for China."  
  
"Well, I wish you the best of luck then, Klyde."  
  
Now it was Klyde's turn to look shocked. "You mean that? No gay jokes, no attempts to destroy my self esteem?"  
  
"Yeah, this might be good for you. Maybe you'll quit being a bitch once you've had your head beat in a few times."  
  
Klyde sighed. Bryan knew how to mess up a dramatic moment quite well, but that was what made Bryan Bryan. "Well, when I get back, I'll call you and let you know how it went."  
  
The two friends clapped each others hands in a parting gesture, and then seperated. Klyde walked off, mind full of the possibilities of his upcoming trip. Little did he know what was actually in store for him... 


	2. Klyde's journey

Chapter 2  
  
Klyde stepped off the plane and into Hong Kong, China.  
  
"Wow...." Klyde had never even left his home on Long Island, New York, so seeing the huge city of Hong Kong was quite a shock.  
  
"First things first... I'll have to look around for a bar or something... find out if there are any well known street fighters in town."  
  
And so Klyde headed over to the nearest bar to ask around for information.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Klyde walked into a bar and took in his surroundings. It was dark and loud, with a fighting cage in the middle of the arena. People were drinking and yelling as a fight was conducted inside the cage. Try as he might, Klyde could not recogonize the two men in the ring, so he sat down by the bar. The bartender walked over.  
  
"So what'll it be pal?"  
  
"Me? Oh nothing. But could you tell me who's fighting in that cage over there?"  
  
The bartender laughed. "Why? Are you interested in goin in there?"  
  
Klyde nodded.  
  
"Really? Oh well, your funeral, I guess. Well, the smaller guy in there is Fei Long, a martial arts master. He's the favorite around here. His unlucky opponent today is..." The bartender looked down at a piece of paper.  
  
"The guys name is Adon. Hes this Muay Thai kickboxer looking for a fight. Say's he was trained by Sagat, the ledgendary Muay Thai Emperor, but who knows? So kid, you wanna fight the winner, huh?"  
  
"Yea, I think I'll do that."  
  
"You're a crazy kid. What's your name? Need to know what goes on the tombstone if you know what I mean."  
  
"Me? My name's Klyde."  
  
"Klyde, huh? Never heard of you. What style do you use?"  
  
"I use the Gado-Saikyuu-Ryuu."  
  
"What in the blue fuck is that? Ain't never heard of that style before..."  
  
"Well, hopefully that'll change soon, huh?"  
  
Klyde was interupted as a cry came from the spectators of the fight. The fighter called Adon jumped at Fei Long with a quick flipping kick and a cry of "Jaguar Kick!". Right before the move landed its mark however, Fei Long reared back and spun into the air, his foot bursting into flames. "Shienkyaku!" The flaming kick sent Adon spinning backwards, knocking him out.  
  
"The winner, Fei Long!!!"  
  
The crowd began cheering for their winner as Adon was carried off the stage. The bartender looked at Klyde. "Well? You ready to go, Klyde?"  
  
Klyde stepped into the cage and it was locked behind him. Fei Long looked at him and bowed. "May the best fighter triumph."  
  
That was when Klyde realized just how dumb he probably looked. He was wearing his blue gi, with his hat and sneakers on. The effect wasn't very appealing, but he remembered hearing about another fighter with a hat. Terry was it? Oh well. The only thought going through Klyde's mind was "Why did I talk myself into doing this?"  
  
Someone from outside the cage yelled FIGHT! and the match began. Klyde decided to play it defensive on the start and watch his opponent. He faked a punch at Fei Long and it was immedately countered by Fei Long's flying fire kick.  
  
As Fei Long fell from his missed kick, Klyde prepared a counter strike on his open opponent. Channeling all his energies, Klyde charged up for his fireball. As Fei Long hit the ground, Klyde realeased the fireball with a loud cry of "Gadoken!". The small chi blast went a few inches foward and then fizzled out. Klyde looked up at Fei Long, who had braced himself for the unoccuring blast. He quickly wasted no time and dashed foward with his fists extended and cried "Rekkaken!". Klyde was hit in the side by the attack and fell back, wincing in pain. As he got up, Fei Long screamed real loud and attacked again. "RekkuKyaku!". He lifted himself into the air and came towards Klyde with a crushing downward kick. Suddenly Klyde flashbacked to something that had occured a few nights ago...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Klyde sat down and looked over his possesions.  
  
"Popcorn, check. Soda, check. Old cheesy Bruce Lee movie, check. Time for a night of relaxation."  
  
Klyde popped in the old cheesy Bruce Lee movie and sat back. It had been a long day. A fight scene began, and Klyde sat up and took note. Bruce Lee's character came at his opponent with a downward flying kick. The bad guy countered with an uppercut that flew more foward then up, and just caught Bruce Lee, and knocked him out of the kick. Klyde thought that the technique was cool, and took note.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Aha! You're just a clone of Bruce Lee!" Klyde played back that scene in his head, and began the technique just as Fei Long was about to connect his kick. Klyde's fist caught him right in the muscle in his calf, and he feel out of his kick. Before he landed, Klyde delievered a quick spin and elbowed him in the chest as he fell. "Jinrai-ken!"  
  
Fei Long shakily stood back up with a strained look on his face. He began to power up and an aura of energy flowed around him. Screaming as loud as he could, he lunged foward with his fists flying. "Rekka Shinken!"Klyde quickly rolled backwards and reached up. Grabbing Fei Long's arm, he pulled him foward and threw a powerful punch at the same time into Fei Long's stomach. The blow sent the already worn out fighter flying backwards and he hit the floor. The fight was over.  
  
"The winner! Klyde and the Gado Saikyo-Ryuu!"  
  
Klyde stepped down from the cage and stood there, taking in all the applause. "Wow," he thought. "My style won! I might be able to do this!" Smiling, he bowed to the fallen Fei Long and grabbed his money. "This is for my funeral." He told the bartender as he took the money and left. 


	3. The secret meeting

AN: Okay, I know I'm not gaining any credibility with these long update times, but I now present the long awaited chapter 3 of unsung hero. Due to the huge break, the writing may seem a little off, but just bear with me. All will smoothen out eventually. No, over the past few years I did not obtain Capcom character rights, so I still do not own Cammy. But I'm still tryin! (Oh, and just as a note, Barlog is almost always portrayed as being an idiot, but I think, he probably couldn't have gotten that far in Shadowloo by his punch alone. If you don't like it, tough)

* * *

Klyde sat back in his hotel room in downtown Hong Kong. _What an exciting night!_ Klyde had just managed to defeat the movie star Fei Long in a cage match no more than an hour ago. The adrenaline still pumped through his veins as he thought back to the fight. He thought back to when he had decided to go on his pilgrimage to find Dan, the pink wearing street fighter.

(Cue cheesy flashback music)

* * *

"Klyde, what the hell are you doing with your life?"

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"What are you going to accomplish the way things are going now?"

"Well, I just won five bucks on this lottery ticket!" Klyde held up a "lucky sevens" scratch off ticket with a cheesy grin.

Klyde's mother sighed." You're a real idiot."

Klyde nodded, the grin not leaving his face.

"But seriously, Klyde. You work at a supermarket. You are making nine dollars an hour. You can't even afford rent! What are you doing with your money?"

"I'm saving it up!"

Klyde's mother smiled for the first time this whole conversation . "So you're finally going to listen to me and go to college?"

Klyde shook his head. "Nope. I'm saving up to go on a trip around the world. Another six months and I should be good to go!"

"What are you gonna do that for? How will that help you in the long run?"

"I'm gonna train! And I'll find Dan, the street fighter!"

"Klyde! The real world doesn't work like that! Your stupid 'fighting' doesn't accomplish anything! You need to invest in college, and get a better job, while you are still young!"

"But what about living my life?"

"How can you live life without money?"

"But I can win money by fighting!"

Klyde's mother frowned. "You can't make money like that. There are professional fighters out there. You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Klyde's grin disappeared and his eyes narrowed. "Wow. Some encouragement. Well, I don't care what you say! I'm leaving in six months!" Klyde got up and ran out of the door, breaking the door off of the hinges in rage as he left.

* * *

"Wow. And here I am. I won my first street fight! I guess I proved you wrong, huh, mom?" Klyde grinned. "I think I'm going to go out and get some grub." He hopped off of his bed and head out onto the streets.

* * *

Klyde was whistling as he walked down the street. _Nothing could ruin my great mood._ As he passed a particularly dark alley, he heard rather loud voices floating out onto the street.

_Ooooohhhh! Secret meeting! I bet it's just two bums... but I'm gonna go listen in._

Klyde edged his way into the alley. The further in he got, the louder the voices got.

"So, you're in then?" , a first voice asked.

"If this psycho drive can get us as much money as you say it can, you know I'm in!" came a second voice.

"Good. I'll give you my clearance card so you can access the room it's in. Remember, Birdie, you have to be very careful. One slip up and you'll blow up the whole base with it's power. The psycho drive is not something to be trifled with. And keep in mind it's the boss's most prices possession. It's always really heavily guarded. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course, Balrog! You think I'm dumb or somethin?"

Barlog paused for a moment. "The thought may have crossed my mind. But you're the best henchman we've got, so you shouldn't have any problems taking out the guards. I hafta go, but speaking of taking out, we have a little eavesdropper on our hands. He doesn't leave this place alive, got it?"

Birdie nodded. Barlog went down one end of the alley, and Birdie stepped out onto Klyde's opening. The light revealed Birdie to be a huge seven foot darker man, dressed in a ratty sleeveless leather vest and moth eaten denim pants. He had an insane looking mohawk and chains crisscrossing his entire body. Klyde gulped as Birdie pulled out a huge looking knife.

"So, you get your kicks out of peeping in on people, huh kid?"

Klyde shook his head no.

"Well, let me tell you what I get my kicks out of." Birdie licked his blade. "I get my kicks out of blood!"

Klyde jumped back as Birdie's knife stabbed right where he had just been standing. _Oh crap! Look how big this guy is! How the hell am I supposed to hurt him?!_

As Klyde landed from his jump, Birdie's head connected into Klyde's stomach.

With all the wind knocked out of him, Klyde rolled along the floor._ Jeez, this guys too fast! What am I gonna do!!_

Birdie grinned as Klyde stood up. "Well kid, are you still having fun?"

Klyde wiped the pained grimace off of his face and smiled. "Sure am, beautiful. You always dance this good, or did you take tango lessons?"

Birdie's grin faded and quickly changes to one of anger. "You don't realize how deep you're in now, do you, punk?"

"What? You wanna marry me?"

"You better quit it with the jokes, small shit! You know who I am?"

Klyde shook his head, deciding no more jokes were necessary. _He's big, fast, and has absolutely no sense of humor!_

"I work for Shadowloo! You scared yet?"

"Shadowwho?"

"Shadowloo!"

"See? I knew you weren't that stiff! Sounds like something you can dance to!" Klyde began swaying back and forth signing "shadowwho? shadowloo! shadowme? shadowyou!" His song and dance act was cut short as Birdie wrapped his chain around Klyde's neck.

"UIrk!!!!!!" Birdie swung Klyde up into the air and brought him down hard into the ground. Making one swift movement, he brought Klyde up again in a criss cross motion and slammed him again, screaming out, "Murderer chain!"

Klyde sat up, rubbing his neck. "Crap," he coughed out. "Someone needs to work on your manners. You should never choke a dude when he's dancing."

Klyde ran forward and swung a punch at Birdie's face. Birdie smiled as he caught Klyde's fist in his hand. "You wanna talk about manners? I didn't know we were aiming at the face." Birdie threw his free hand out and punched Klyde right in the temple. Klyde dropped, hanging by his hand that was still held by Birdie. From his limp position, Klyde tried to gather strength for a counter assault. He brought his leg around, hoping to catch Birdie low. Birdie chuckled as he caught Klyde's leg. He now held Klyde in the air by one arm and one leg.

"Face it kid, you're outta your league here. Maybe you would do better off fightin this wall." Birdie chucked Klyde into the brickwork of the alley. Klyde got up onto one knee, his arms and legs shaking heavily. Birdie cracked his knuckles and followed him into the alleyway. "It's been fun, but I gotta wrap this thing up. Got an appointment to get to. Good try though, kid."

Klyde looked around in a panic. _This is it! I gotta do something or I'm toast! But it's like he knows every move I'm gonna make. How can I catch him off guard?_

Klyde thought back to his sparring matches with Bryan. Suddenly an idea began forming.

_Klyde and Bryan were fighting at their favorite training ground. As usual, Bryan had the upper hand. Nothing Klyde was throwing out was connecting. Klyde remembered that really advanced fighters could perform a spinning kick in the air. Maybe he could do a weaker one? Klyde ran forward and jumped into the air, bringing his left foot out as he spun to the side. Bryan easily blocked it and pushed his foot, adding extra momentum and dropping the unexpecting Klyde on his ass. Bryan laughed. "Klyde, I saw that kick coming a mile away!"_

Klyde shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled. _That's it!_

He stood up and readied himself. Just as Birdie came within range, he jumped up, pushed himself off the wall, and came in with a fast spinning kick, once again using his left leg. Birdie laughed and used the same counter attack that Bryan had used once before, shoving Klyde's leg and speeding him up. But Klyde had planned for that, and as he spun, he delivered a mid air mule kick with his right leg, connecting with Birdie's right knee. As Klyde landed, he spun around to once again face Birdie and used all of his pent up momentum to deliver a jumping knee thrust into Birdie's solar plexus. The downward force of Birdie's falling combined with the upward force of Klyde's knee met, and sent Birdie sprawling into the ground. As Klyde finshed his move, he remembered himself and screamed out "Spinning scythe kick!" at Birdie's prone body while giving him the peace sign.

Klyde suddenly remembered the conversation that had gotten him into this mess. _What was it?.... the psycho drive? Well, if it's as powerful as these guys said it was, it would be really helpful in my quest! I'd better take that card he got along!_ Klyde wrinkled up his nose as he got close to Birdie and retrieved the ID card from his pocket. The card had a picture of a large black man with a menacing scowl. _That must be Balrog. Hmmm... Shadowloo, huh? That's where this thing is held... I'll have to keep my ears out._

And with that, Klyde left Birdie's unconscious form in the alley, lightly singing to himself.. "Shadowloo.... shadowwho....shadowme....shadowyou..."


	4. Humblings

AN- Look, look! Two updates in two days! I must be getting close to some sort of record! Now everyone is sure to love me! .....Maybe. Oh well, nothing really interesting of note at the point, so I'll just jump into the story.

Klyde was in a mood of unsurpassed joy. The endorphins were still flowing through his brains, so his injuries had not fully made themselves known.

"I can't believe it! I'm so awesome! I'm a real fighter now! Klyde: one ... the universe: nothing!!!"

Klyde's path took him to the door of a bar. Feeling elevated, and a little cocky, Klyde decided to step in.

The inside of the bar was very shabby in appearance. The walls were covered with posters with words Klyde could not understand. Most of the tables had varying degrees of grime on them, and were cluttered with discarded plates and glasses. The air was stale with smoke, and music that was very displeasing to Klyde's ears were playing.

Klyde smiled. "Man, I love bars!", he exclaimed as he sat at a stool by the bar.

The bartender walked over to Klyde and looked him up and down. Klyde realized his gi was torn up, and bruises were forming. He most of looked like hell worn over. "I feel ya kid. Hong Kong can be a rough place" , the bartender said, as if reading Klyde's thoughts. "I know how it feels to lose a fight." Klyde went to proclaim his victory, when the bartender dropped a beer onto the bar. "Here, kid. First one's on me." Klyde stopped, thought for a moment, and then whined. "Yea, he hurt me really bad. I'm not sure if one beer can mend the damage." The bartender smiled. "Nice try, but these come out of my pay. You're lucky you got one." Klyde nodded. "Fair enough."

The bartender walked off to take care of the other patrons. Klyde turned to his inner thoughts as he began drinking his beer. _So now I'm looking for a psycho drive, whatever that is. All I know is that it's at shadowloo, and its behind a sealed door. Oh yea, and that its really powerful. ... damn, I really don't know much about it, do I? I'll just have to start paying really close attention to what's going on. _

Several hours later....

"Wahoo! Gimme anoth'r beer! An' put som vodka init this time, would ya??" Klyde had spent the last few hours steadily drinking, his beverages ranging from beer to sake to bourbon. The technical term would be "toe up drunk". He had money, he had won a big fight, and he had a plan. Nothing could touch him now.

In the tradition of foreboding narration, at the same time as the last sentence was being read, a man sat down next to Klyde and quietly ordered a shot of sake. Klyde did not take any notice, as he was replaying his previous fight in his head, while visibly and verbally cheering for himself. "Yea Klyde! Go dude! Kick that guy again!" Klyde yelled. As he screamed, he waved his arms wildly, knocking over the mysterious strangers sake in the process. The man shook his clothes off and unleashed his best glare at the back of Klyde's head. Klyde paused, his drink midway to his mouth. In one swift motion, he swung his head around, bringing himself an inch away from the man's face. Klyde sniffed once or twice and grimaced. "You're too drunk to fight me. You reek of sake.", Klyde proclaimed in heavy breath, face still an inch from the angering man. "Besides, I'm busy kicking this Russian dude's ass" Klyde said as he took another mouthful of Vodka down. "So I don't have time to beat you up."

The man stood up suddenly and grabbed Klyde by his already ripped gi. Klyde looked the man up and down. He was wearing a red ninja's gi, but strangely, his face wasn't covered. He had tussled black hair that hadn't seen a comb in years. Everything about him screamed 'ninja, until Klyde came to his feet. "Sneakers...?" at that moment, the part of the gi that Guy had been holding had snapped and Klyde hit the floor.

Klyde scrambled off of the floor and growled. "Now you're ripping my gi?!"

Now that Klyde's gi was ripped, his extensive injuries were showing. The ninja hesitated for a moment. _Maybe this isn't worth it. He's just a drunk with a big mouth._ The ninja went to back off when Klyde shoved his foot in his mouth again.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You can either give me money for a new gi, or you can give me your name so I know who's ass I'm gonna kick!"

The ninja turned back to face Klyde and narrowed his eyes into what he hoped passed for a cool look of death. "What's the matter? The last guy who kicked your ass didn't humble you enough?"

"Ha! Shows how much you know! I won that fight!"

The bartender stuck his head out from a back room. "Hey! That means you're paying for that beer!"

Klyde's opponent laughed. "If that is your victory, I would hate to see your loss. Very well, foolish braggart. My name is Guy. I am the successor of the Bushin style. I hope you are prepared."

Klyde grinned, trying his hardest to hold his stance without wavering. "Wow. That sure sounds fancy.... Can you back that up?" Klyde went to dash forward, and tripped over his own foot. He stumbled forward and came to a stop several inches away from Guy. "Ha, see, I faked you out! My supposed clumsiness has brought me through your defenses undetected, giving me the chance to...." Guy backhanded Klyde and put him into a table, glasses and flying high into the air and coming down on Klyde's head.

Klyde squatted down to build up power and leapt into the air. "Ha! That puny attack won't..." Guy rolled into a ball as he flipped forward with incredible speed. "Bushin Izuna Otoshi!" he screamed as he barreled towards Klyde. Right as he got close enough, he grabbed Klyde and came out of the roll, planted Klyde through the table in a brutal aerial suplex.

"Ow." Klyde said before he blacked out.


	5. Reunions

AN- Well, hopefully, some of you people will review this.... Special note for people who are following this story. I have a special treat in store. This chapter brings the return of Bryan from chapter one. Bryan is a real person and has just registered here on fanfiction under the name of "tewksindahat". From chapter 6 on, Klyde and Bryan's paths split. We will release new chapters simultaneously, one from each of our separate viewpoints. The effect we hope will be good, as far as I know, this is a new technique. Hopefully this will work out nicely, so please, more so than ever, review our works and let us know how this little experiment is going. Klyde! (PS - and no, this wont make sense to anyone but me and a few others, but Donato is a fool.)

_Ow._

_Yeah.... Definitely ow._

_Where the hell am I?....._

_Did I say ow yet?_

_Yea dude._

_Okay._

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_I dunno. Why don't you tell me?_

_Me?....._

_Oh crap._

_Huh?_

"Hey kid! Get up!"

Klyde sat up slowly, wincing as he moved his back. "What the hell happened?"

The bartender laughed. "Do you realize how much you drank?"

"... I could probably guess...."

The bartender rattled off the list of drinks Klyde had downed. Klyde gave him a strange look.

"No one can drink that much."

"That's what I told you, but you just told me to shut up. You said that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh.... I was wrong."

"Yea, I would say so."

A thought ran through Klyde's head. He patted his pants. Thankfully, his money pouch was still where he had left it. He pulled it out. "Sweet, my money is still here."

The bartender smiled. "Yep, I kept the scavengers from ya."

"Wow, thanks!"

The bartender's smile didn't move. "Yeah... about that. Your bill came to.... 2000 yuan." The bartender reached into Klyde's pouch and removed the money.

"Hey! That was more than 2000!"

"Yeah. Damages. You fight messy."

Klyde looked into his pouch sadly. "Damn.... Just enough for a plane ticket home. Maybe this is a sign..."

* * *

Two days later found Klyde arriving back in his hometown on Long Island.

Standing at the airport waiting for him was Bryan. Klyde looked shocked. "How did you know I was gonna be here?"

Bryan shook his head. "I didn't I thought you'd be back sooner. I've just been sitting here waiting since you left."

"Seriously?"

"No, but it's a good cover story, don't you think?"

"Cover story? Cover story for what? How did you know?"

Bryan smiled. "The answer is...." He held up a sack. "Cheeseburgers."

Klyde's question disappeared in the air as he grabbed the cheeseburgers. "Sweet!!!!" and he ran off like a little kid.

Bryan shook his head. _It's good thing he's so easily distracted... Don't want him to know how far I've come along with energy training. If he knew I could trace his energy, then he would know I had some more tricks up my sleeve._

Back at their usual training grounds, Klyde had finished retelling his story to Bryan over burgers.

"..yeah, so then I got off this plane, and then I got these burgers! .....uhhh, yeah, that's it."

Bryan looked at Klyde with amazement." Wow. You did all that? Who would've thought it? Just imagine what would have happened if I had went instead! I could've ruled the world or something."

Klyde gave Bryan a dirty look.

"What? It's true! Your style is unrefined, you don't take your fights seriously, and your mouth does more damage than your attacks!"

"No!.... well, alright... maybe... but you still suck."

"Wow. Good response numbnuts."

"...... ow."

"Well, listen. We should spend the rest of the day relaxing. Why don't we go into the city and hit up an arcade or something?"

Klyde jumped up. "That's a great idea! I love going into Metro City! Arcades are fun!"

Klyde grabbed Bryan's arm and ran off.

* * *

Klyde and Bryan were walking down a street in uptown Metro City. The sounds of Klyde singing could be heard from several blocks away.

"I'm gonna school you in video games! I'm gonna school you in video games! Every game there is, I'll kick your ass, IIIINNNN IIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!" Dah dah dah dah dah!"

Bryan gave Klyde a dirty look. "You really are dumb. Quiet down and calm yourself!"

Klyde grinned. "But I love kicking your face in at video games!"

"Fine! But you don't have to be so loud about it!"

"Yes, I do! I'm the best!" Klyde threw his fists into the air. The sound of fist hitting flesh echoed out and a body hit the floor behind them. A flood of coins rolled out across the floor. Klyde turned and saw a man in a prison outfit laid out on the ground. Scattered everywhere around him were gold coins leaking from a big sack with a $ embroidered on it.

"Wahoo! Quarters! Quick, Bryan! Grab as many as you can! It's time for all of our training to pay off!"

Klyde began rapidly grabbing the coins and shoving them in his gi. Bryan looked at the man, who had lifted himself off of the ground. He unfolded himself to his full impressive height and glared at Klyde. Next to the man's face was a wanted poster that was an exact replica of the man standing next to it.

Bryan read the name on the poster. ?"

The man named Cody turned toward Klyde and lifted him up off the ground. Klyde didn't notice, as he still continued reaching for the coins. He realized he was being held and swung a fist behind him without looking. "Bryan, let go! I gotta get these quarters before this....bozzo...wakes...." At this point Klyde had turned around and noticed that his fist had done no damage. Cody growled. "up?" Cody took Klyde and threw him into Bryan. After the two had untangled themselves from each other, they faced Cody down.

"What the hell do you two punks think you're doing?"

Klyde put on an angry face. "I was trying to get those coins, and you stopped me!"

Bryan pointed a finger at Cody. "That's you on the wanted poster! You are a lawbreaker! In the name of justice, it is my duty to bring you in!"

Klyde gave Bryan a look of complete disbelief. "Dude, did you see this guy? Where are you gonna take him? I don't think he'll fit."

Bryan turned to Klyde. "It doesn't matter. Besides, this is a great training exercise."

"Training exercise?! Are you kidding? I'll show you exercise!"

Cody ran forward and slid on one foot. The other foot came at Bryan at chest level. Bryan threw up his hands in a block and still went crashing into a wall. Klyde ran up behind Cody and went to throw a punch. Cody heard him coming a swung his foot around behind him to catch Klyde. Right before the foot connected, Klyde threw his head back, just managing to miss the blow. Klyde grinned and thumbed his nose at Cody. Bryan groaned.

"Klyde, you're an idiot."

Cody brought both hands together in an upward hammer strike, catching Klyde's chin with his metal handcuffs. Klyde lifted off into the air, and as he came down, Cody preformed a spinning kick and sent him into a trash can. Klyde landed in the can and rolled, coming to a stop against a wall. Cody went to press his attack on Klyde, when Bryan kicked into action. He launched himself off the wall with both of his feet into a lunging tackle. Cody turned and produced a knife from seemingly nowhere and threw it, the knife embedding itself in Bryan's shoulder, the force of the throw stopping his tackle completely, dropping him to the ground.

"Dumb kid." Cody turned back around to see Klyde crouching, readying himself for an uppercut attack, garbage hanging all over him, and the can's lid still on his head. Klyde leapt up the second he saw Cody's eyes. Cody took a step back in surprise as Klyde's fist connected with his jaw. Cody's head snapped up, and Klyde spun around with his signature elbow, catching it in Cody's exposed throat. Cody bent over double, cluthing at his throat. He managed to cough out a "bastard..." before Klyde jumped on top off him, slamming his fists into him wildly. "Bryan! Now would be a good time to..."

Klyde was cut off as he looked over at Bryan. Bryan had been spending this time charging energy. "Jump, stupid!!!" Klyde took another second to process what had been said and then nodded. Klyde jumped out of the way as Bryan released all the energy at Cody. "Shinkuu Hadoken!!!" Cody stood up to grab at Klyde. "You little shit! I'm gonna..."

Klyde wordlessly pointed behind Cody. The criminal turned around just in time to catch Bryan's energy full on in the chest. Cody flew into a wall and didn't move, still smoking. Klyde looked down at Bryan and noticed the knife in his shoulder. "Aw jeez dude... ummm...." Klyde looked around frantically for something to wrap the wound with. Finding nothing, he ripped off a portion of his pants, and formed a makeshift bandage. After tending to Bryan's wounds, he heard sirens approaching. He hoisted Bryan onto his shoulder and ran off as fast as he could. For a few seconds, nothing could be heard in the alley save for the sirens, and then Klyde ran back in, Bryan still on his shoulders, and scooped up more coins. Then he ran for good.

* * *

Several hours later, Klyde and Bryan were standing in the arcade. Bryan had used some of his energy to heal himself, ignoring Klyde's questions about how he knew to do it. Klyde had eventually given up asking, and now he was trying to get tokens.

"Yeah dude, I need as many tokens as I can get for... this!" Klyde dropped five of the gold coins onto the counter. The arcade attendant looked at the coins with wide eyes before shakily handing Klyde his entire hip pouch and snatching the coins. Then he wordlessly went off into the back room, stroking the coins.

Klyde turned to Bryan. "Look, I know you're hurt and all, but that's no excuse. I still need to whoop your ass in Fatal Fury!"

"Are you joking?"

"Nope. Move it."

Bryan hung his head and went to go get his ass kicked.

AN- Wowie. Long chapter, huh? Oh well. In three days, Bryan and I will both put our versions of the next chapter out. So look for it. Remember, Bryan's name is Tewksindahat. And I would assume you know who I am. So look for the new installments, coming soon to a near you.


	6. The wall of fat

AN- Okay, this is where Klyde and Bryan's stories drift apart. From now on, look for Tewksindahat, who will be doing chapters that coincide with my own. The name of this story is "_Breaking Chains_". Just to get people's attention. The stories wont make sense unless read together, so this is important. I will obviously do Klyde's viewpoint, and Tewksindahat will do Bryan's. Think of it like a Sonic and Knuckles type thingy. Hopefully it will lead to a rewarding fanfiction experience. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow. And all this time I thought they were quarters..."

Bryan sighed. It had taken all day to explain to Klyde that the coins they had taken off of Cody were made of solid gold, and that they weren't quarters. Klyde had been upset about it until Bryan had reminded him that they could be used to further finance his trip. The two of them split up the coins and decided to go their separate ways. Bryan had come to the airport to wish Klyde off.

"You sure you don't want to come? I'm going to Japan after all, you know? Ryu's home country?"

Bryan nodded. "I know, but last I had heard, Ryu had gone abroad. Heard he was hunting down the leader of some gang... ummm, shadowloo, I think."

"Shadowloo?!" Klyde exclaimed. _That sounds like something you can dance to!! ... waitaminute, haven't I heard of them before? Something tells me that it's really important.... Oh well..._

"Yea. Shadowloo. Besides, we need to go our separate ways to get stronger. Either one of us alone would have been toast fighting Cody. We can't rely on each other like that. I think I'll go across America and see what I can see."

"Alright, I guess. Are you sure your shoulder is okay?"

Bryan nodded. "It's still a little sore, but other than that, it's fully healed."

"How did that happen, again?"

"Ugh. How many times do I have to explain it to you?"

"Lots."

"You're a dumbass. I learned how to use my ki flow to heal any injuries I receive."

"Oh. Can I do that?"

"No, your ki isn't strong enough, and even if it was, you need to practice it often. You are just gonna need more time."

"Awww... you're a bastard. You just don't want to show me."

"No, you just aren't ready. If you dump out more ki than you have, you could die!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, what you should do is, look around in Japan for someone who can help you learn to work on your ki."

"That's a great idea! Oh jeez!" Klyde looked at the clock. "My plane is boarding! Gotta fly!"

Klyde waved as he grabbed his duffel bag and ran off without so much as a second glance back. Bryan shook his head. "I hope that idiot doesn't get himself killed..."

* * *

AN- This is where the story splits. You can find the same opening in the first chapter of Tewksindahat's story, and from here, we will go down different paths. We'll do our best to keep time as close as possible with our story lines and with our release dates. On with the story!

* * *

"Come back!!!!!!!!!" Klyde was running at full speed, trying desperately to flag down his plane. The pilot looked down and saw him banging his fist on the side of the hull. "What the hell?"

The plane skidded to a stop, spinning around as it slowed. Klyde crashed face first into the side of the wheel well, hanging for a moment before he gradually slumped over. "That sucked!"

* * *

The next day found Klyde getting off of his plane outside of Osaka. During the plane ride, Klyde had formulated a plan as to what he would do first when he arrived. His train of thought went like this._ Bryan said I needed to learn how to use my ki. Heh. Bryan's gay. I wrote a sign that said so. Stupid Bryan. Heh. I should go get a cheeseburger. I love eating cheeseburgers. But ki, oh yea. I forgot. The first place I should go to should be a temple or something, then. They would know all about ki. And maybe cheeseburgers. It's worth a shot! I'm starved!_

So Klyde went to the nearest temple. It was a lot quieter than he had expected. _Wow, it's a lot quieter than I expected..._..._umm... deja freakin vu!_ Nothing could be heard until a loud booming laugh echoed through the serene temple.

"Hahahahaha! What a strange looking traveler! You must be no more than a boy! What brings you to my bathhouse, little man?"

_Bathhouse, sacred temple, they all look the same. I was close._ Klyde turned around slowly, fearing whatever could make such loud noises. "Well, I actually thought this was a temp...." Whatever Klyde had been expecting, what he got was much worse. Sitting in a hot tub, was the largest man Klyde had ever seen. The fact that he was naked did not help matters. _Ewwwwww! Look at the rolls! _

The large man smiled. "My name is Edmond Honda! I am the Yokozuna, a fighter of great import in this country! To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr...?" E. Honda stepped out of the tub, causing the scalding water to spill out from the motion. After the smoke cleared, Klyde went to speak, but his vision returned quicker than he could react.

"Oh god!!!!!!!!!! Put some clothes on!!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

E. Honda reached down and put on his wrestling.... AN:The only word I can think to describe it is "thong" freaking ew, man. So he puts on his wrestling thong.

"That's not enough! Don't you have sweatpants or something, dude?"

Honda laughed. "This is the traditional garb of the Yokozuna, child! I wear nothing else!"

"Dude, then you need to diet or something. I think I'm gonna hurl!"

"Enough of this foolishness! What have you come to the Yokozuna to seek?"

"Well, like I was saying, I thought this was a temple. I wanted to find someone to help me improve my technique."

The wrestler's eyebrow lifted slightly. "Ah? Well, I could help you there!.."

Klyde hesitated. "Well, I was kinda hoping I would be able to find someone help me work on my ki...."

"Wow! This is the first time anyone has turned down my offer for free lessons! You must be some kid! Now I'm intrigued! Listen, before you master your ki, you need to master your body. Let me show you how to handle your attacks better."

Klyde grinned. "Well, while I'm here, let me see what you can do!"_ There's no way he can do anything! Look at how big he is. Where the hell is he gonna go? _

Klyde jumped back as E.Honda shot forward, throwing out an open palm strike. The hand barely tapped Klyde, and he slapped it away. "Ha! You tried to slap me?! Only girls use slaps!"

Honda smirked as he rushed Klyde. He began throwing out his slaps faster than Klyde could move. The pummel of hands became faster and faster, forcing Klyde into a wall. The hits kept coming, and Klyde was slowly being driven into the wall he had his back to. Eventually, the hits stopped, and Klyde hung from the hole he had created.

"Owwww!!!!!!!! What the hell was that?"

Honda stood at his full height and stroked his chin. "Hundred Hand Slap."

"Wow!"

"It is impressive, is it not?"

"No, not that! That was the first time you didn't end your sentence with a question mark or an exclamation point! You actually used a regular period!"

E. Honda shook his head. "You are a strange warrior indeed! Come!"

The sumo jumped back, and waited for Klyde to take the offensive. Klyde rushed forward, feigning a punch, but when he got close, he dropped low for a sweep. His foot hit only air, and a large shadow appeared over him. He quickly looked up, his mouth hanging open, flabbergasted.

"How did all that fat get all the way up there?..."

Klyde's question (and all of his breath) was cut short as Honda came down with all of his weight, effectively crushing him. Klyde began punching on the mound of fat as he struggled to get out. "AHhhh!!!! I'm gonna die by fat!!!!!! HEEEELLLLPPP!"

Klyde's punches had no effect, merely sinking into Honda's bloated mass. Klyde realized the futility of his effort and concentrated. The next punch that sunk in, he left in, and a small glow came from his enlodged hand. "Gadoken!!!" The fireball went off inside on of Honda's blubber rolls, and ejected the large wrestler off of the small fighter. Klyde jumped up and massaged his neck. "Jeez! You almost suffocated me!"

Honda laughed. "You are impressive indeed! You are the first challenger to get out from underneath me without forfeiting! I am glad to be fighting you!"

Klyde grinned. "Let's see how glad you are when I do.... This!" He ran forward with his fist out, preparing for his special uppercut that he had used on Fei Long. "Jinra-Ken!!!!!!!!!" As the spin punch connected, the yokozuna's face rolled back with the punch, and before Klyde could throw out his elbow, Honda whipped his head back around, lifting himself completely horizontal and nailing Klyde in the side with a flying headbutt.

Klyde rolled to a stop on the ground and jumped up. "How did you do that?! My punch should have stunned you! I connected with your face!"

Honda laughed. "Indeed you did! But I anticipated your strike! I pulled my head backwards as you hit, minimizing the damage it did! This technique is essential to countering your opponent well!"

"Countering?..."

"Come! Let me give you that lesson I promised!"

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent with E. Honda teaching Klyde how to absorb damage, and how to effectively counter. Klyde did not have the mass to do enough damage with the sumo's move, nor would it fit with his style. So at the end of the day, Klyde had created his own counter attack, the Recoil Kick. Klyde would pull back, standing on one foot, focusing everything into his balance. If a punch or kick was thrown, Klyde would grab it, fall backwards with the opponent's momentum, and as he pulled the person in close, would lash out with his foot, plowing it into the opponent's stomach as far as possible. E. Honda nodded.

"This technique should serve you well!"

Klyde laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, not used to the praise. "Wow, you think so? I hope it does well!"

E. Honda slapped Klyde on the back, knocking him into the floor. "Oops." He helped the small man back up. "Listen, if you are still interested, I think I know someone who could help you with your ki training!"

Klyde dropped his grin and put on a serious face. "Really? Where do I have to go?"

"In India, there is a man named Dhalsim! He is a master of the soul, and he should help bring out your inner strength. Go to him, and he will teach you!"

"Sweet!"

"If you keep incorporating all of these different aspects into your style, soon it truly will be "the strongest"!"

Klyde jumped into the air and threw up his arms and one knee. "Yahooey!"

* * *

Sorry it took a little while, but coordinating the story with it's counterpart and the counter author was a bit of a pain. But here you go! Just like we promised! Oh, and sorry about E. Honda always using exclamation points. I just see him as one of those "booming voices" kinda guys. Like even when he whispers. So he always gets exclamation points to give that impression.

Also! Remember to check Tewksindahats "Breaking Chains" . It is the story of Bryan's viewpoint, and will keep the same time pace as my story. You have to read both side by side for a full appreciation of this fic. This chapter correlates to chapter one of his story. So go! What are you waiting for? Move it! Remember ch6 ch1 of bryan's story. Each chapter will go from there, so my ch 7 bryan's ch 2 and so on. Let us know what you think!


	7. Prelude to Greatness

AN- So far... we have had only one or two reviewers for this GROUND BREAKING story. Yeah, we're kinda pissed. We are putting a lot of effort into this, and we are getting back zilch. If you guys could please remedy the situation and give us some feedback, it would be greatly appreciated. So see what you can do. Also, for a special treat, next chapter, another author will begin collaborating with us, and his character will make an introductory cameo in the next chapter, and will make for a third point of view when we start the sequel to this story, which we will begin work the minute we finish this one, which will probably end up being like, 18 chapters altogether. We'll see how that goes. Yes, folks, that means we are finally working our way towards the point of this story, and man do we have some shockers for you. All I'm willing to say is that Klyde's existence in this realm DRASTICALLY changes the Street Fighter world permanently, and will make for a really fantastic final showdown in Thailand. Interested yet? I friggin hope so. Well, enough teasers! On with the story!

* * *

Klyde walked around a small town in India. The world looked like a grim place for the people of the village, and Klyde was having trouble looking at it. He saw two children on a teeter totter, both looking as if food was something that happened to other people. The look on their faces evoked Klyde's pity, but the teeter totter brought back an old memory.

* * *

Klyde and Bryan were sitting on a teeter totter. Bryan was wearing a dunce cap, and his eyes were slightly crossed. "I'm the biggest idiot ever!" he exclaimed. Klyde rolled his eyes, neatly dressed with a grim expression on his face. "Bryan, you fool. I can't babysit you all day. I have to go and collect my Nobel Peace Prize. You enjoy your fulcrum balance mechanism." Klyde stepped off of the teeter totter, causing Bryan to slam harshly to the floor. "That would have hurt, but it's okay because I don't have any brain cells! Duh!"

* * *

_Man, those were the times. Bryan's such a moron...hmmm... whats a fulcrum balance... thingy?..._ He continued to walk through the village, on the lookout for the master known as Dhalsim. However, the only thing he found was more starving children. After seeing the fifth child that looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, Klyde had had enough. He walked to the nearest adult, and in very broken Indian, asked "Where can I go to buy cheeseburgers?"

The man looked at him strangely. "What is a cheeseburger?"

Klyde gasped. "A cheeseburger is the greatest thing in the world!!! You mean you don't have a burger joint here?"

"Burger... joint?"

Klyde groaned. "Well, where can I get something to eat?"

The man pointed to a small shack down the road. Klyde nodded and set off for the little shanty. He stepped inside and walked up to the man sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me! What do you serve here?"

The man jumped up, Klyde having obviously woke him. "Hmm?! Oh, good sir, all we have here is rice."

Klyde nodded. "Give me all that you have!"

The man appeared puzzled. Klyde grinned and dropped a handful of the gold coins on the table. The man's eyes lit up. "One moment, sir!"

* * *

Klyde had gathered all the children of the village, and now they were all sitting in a circle, digging into the huge mound of rice Klyde had purchased. Between gigantic mouthfuls of rice, Klyde managed to get out, "Cmon, kids! Eat up! Wow this rice is awesome!"

Some of the children merely stared at Klyde, whose hand was barely visible as it continued to shovel more and more rice down his throat. Klyde stopped and glared at them until they began eating themselves, then he smiled and went back to snarfing. (AN- snarfing- to engorge one's self with tasty food. From the dictionary of me).

Off in the distance, a man sat in the lotus meditation position. The only odd thing about it was that the man was that he was floating three feet off of the ground. He watched the spectacle before him with a slight smile. _So foolhardy and gentle, yet behind him I sense a great potential. I wonder if he is here to visit me? Perhaps I should make myself known..._

The man floated over to where the huge lunch was taking place.

"I hate to bother you, but may I ask why you have come to this village?"

Klyde looked up with rice stuffed in his mouth so tightly that some was falling out. He attempted to speak, and what came out was "Imph comphed hppph tmm mppppphhhhht wfth dhflalfm."

The man gave him a dumbfounded look. Klyde realized that he wasn't getting through, and in one gulp swallowed the entire mouthful of rice. Then he smiled. "I came here to meet with Dhalsim!"

The man grinned. "If you can pull yourself away from this grand meal, I could take you to him."

Klyde looked longingly at the food. Quickly he shoveled up several more handfuls of rice and downed them just as fast. Then he grinned at the kids and dropped a small sack with a sizable portion of his gold coins in it. "You kids take care of yourselves. Make sure you eat lots of yummy rice, okay?" The kids all nodded with big smiles on their faces. Klyde turned to the man. "Umm, I can't help but notice that you kinda... have a floating situation going on there.... Ummm, are you okay?"

The man nodded. "One who has mastered his ki can defeat anything... including gravity."

Klyde looked at the floating man with awe. "Ohhhhhh...."

"Come, I will take you to meet with the one you seek."

Klyde followed the man out of the village, being led to a small clearing on the side of the dirt road. The man stopped there and smiled.

Klyde looked around, confused. "So where's this Dhalsim?"

"Who has sent you to meet with him?"

"I met this sumo dude, E. Honda. He told me that if I wanted to build up my ki power, I would need to find him."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Honda sent you? You must have impressed him."

"Well, I did alright... but he really showed me a thing or two..."

"You fought with him and are still standing? You must be exceptional indeed!"

Klyde blushed. "My only real hit was my Gadoken. Everything else he kinda shrugged off."

"Gadoken?... self taught strike?.. hmmm.. I have heard of another fighter who uses this, but I have never seen the move. A warrior by the name of...."

"Dan?"

The man nodded. "Of course. A strange fellow, really.... He isn't quite as capable as some of the other fighters I have met over the years... but he has some promise. Can you show me this ' Gadoken' of yours?"

Klyde nodded and closed his eyes. He pulled his hand back and down to his hip, as to build up his ki. The man's eyebrow raised once again as he felt the boy's ki raising slightly. Finally Klyde threw his hand forward, screaming out "Gadoken!!!" and releasing his small projectile a full six inches.

The man floated silently for a moment, unsure of whether to be impressed at the show of energy, or to laugh at it's simplicity. He realized that it must have taken a lot to teach one's self to perform such an accomplishment with no instruction. But at the same time, after some of the feats of energy warfare he had witnessed over the years, the attack was nothing more than a bad joke. The man decided that it was not his place to judge harshly.

"Your attack shows skill, but could use some work. You will sit here in meditation for five days."

"Five days?!!!"

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"But... but what about eating and stuff?"

"The body can be shut off if it is willed to do so. I will aid you in that respect and shut off your functions."

"Your gonna kill me?"

"Not exactly. I will put you into torpor."

Klyde gave the man a puzzled look.

The man sighed. "Torpor is like a kind of stasis."

The look of confusion did not budge.

"Look, it's a special fancy magick, okay? I'm gonna make you sleep for five days, but you will still be conscious inside of your mind. It is there that you will build the power in which you seek."

"Oh.... I guess. What if people like, throw rocks at me while I sleep?"

"I will stand guard over you until your awakening."

"For five days?"

"I have already mastered the art of extended meditation. Five days is like a passing moment to me."

Klyde looked slightly unsure, but decided the experience might be good. He nodded to the man.

"Good, now , sit and close your eyes. When you awaken, you will be a new person."

Klyde complied, sitting in the lotus position with his eyes closed. The man touched Klyde's forehead with a single finger, and Klyde felt everything slip away.

* * *

Klyde stood alone in the darkness.

"What's going on here?"

There was nothing to respond to him. Shrugging, he walked forward, deciding he would try to find something cool to do. There was a slight urging in the back of his mind, as if there was something really important going on, but he brushed it off.

"First things first, I have to find a light switch or something."

As he said the words, a blinding light spread, revealing a snowy road in the middle of nowhere. The light died down, and the sky took on the tone of night. On either side of the road, snow was pushed up several feet higher than Klyde's head, as if the road itself was carved out of a mountain of snow. Klyde continued walking, following the seemingly endless path.

"Klyde."

The name echoed throughout the silence. Klyde jumped at the sound and spun around. Standing before him was Bryan. Klyde gave him a estranged look.

"Bryan? What's going on? Why are we on this road?"

Bryan's eyes seemed empty, and his voice wasn't one hundred percent. The voice seemed to Klyde to be more of an image of Bryan's true personality than his actual voice. The effect was extremely eerie. "This is the road of yourself..."

"Ummmmm... okay. That's definitely good to know. So this is Klyde street?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Yeah, I just did."

"This is the road that leads to the center of your being. Follow it, and it will take you to your goal."

"Is there food at my goal?"

"No, dipshit. It will lead you to your true self, and your true power."

"Yeah, but my true self is hungry. This sucks."

The strange Bryan ignored Klyde's last comment. "If you can keep up with me, I am leaving now." Without another moment, Bryan began moving down the path. His feet were not moving, and the snow was not disturbed, but Bryan rapidly disappeared down the path into the snow.

"Wait, dude!!!!!" Klyde began running as fast as he could after his friend, but the distance grew larger and larger with each step. Bryan's strange voice echoed from far off in the distance.

"You cannot keep up.... You aren't concentrating.. you cannot catch me...."

And with that, the voice was gone.

Klyde stopped running after a while, and began slowly walking while catching his breath. Suddenly, another voice, this one much different rang out through the snowy night.

"You!"

Klyde turned to see a man standing behind him. The man was taller than Klyde, wearing a blackish purple gi and sandals. Around his neck was a bead necklace, and his face was twisted into a scowl. His hair defied physics, standing nearly straight up. He walked menacingly towards Klyde.

"Boy. Why have you slowed?"

"Ummm... who are you?"

"My name is immaterial."

"What a pretty name."

"Silence! I have asked you a question! Why have you slowed?" You are on a quest, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not that big of a deal. My dumbass friend just left me behind. I'll get there eventually."

"You are still unaware as to the true nature of this place, aren't you?"

"It's a friggin snowy road. Not much to misinterpret, dude."

There was a silence. "...." And then, "But the goal is unmistakable, is it not?"

"I guess so. Bryan said my true self and power were at the end of this road."

"So why are you not rushing?"

Klyde pondered for a moment. "Well, first things first, I was told there was no food at this place. No big rush there. Second, it will still be there when I get to it. Third, I might miss something along the way, ya know?"

This seemed to shake the man. He growled and brushed it off, however. "As long as you reach your goal, then anything you miss is unimportant."

"Well, what good is power without meaning?"

If the first comment had affected this strange warrior, than this one downright smacked him. He repeated the words soundlessly, merely moving his lips. Then he looked at the young fighter again. "That is why you don't rush?"

"Well, not just that. The goal isn't everything, ya know?"

"Of course it is!! How could it not be? The whole purpose of existence is to reach the goal!"

"Nope. The road is every bit as important as the end. I'll take my time, and I'll get there when I'm ready."

This was the final strike for the warrior. He shook his head. "This one will not do... His words... they make no sense at all. I must seek the other. This one will not fit our needs..." and with those words.. the man in the dark gi vanished, leaving Klyde to continue walking the path alone.

"I wonder who that guy was..... oh well...."

Klyde continued walking along at his slow pace. "Some weird people on this road...."

"And it has only begun...."

Klyde jumped back as the man who put him to sleep appeared in front of him.

"Tell me. Why do you wear your mask?"

Klyde looked at the man. Empty eyes. He thought for a moment before responding.

"What do you mean, my mask?"

"You put on a façade for everyone, even those close to you. You use the same mask for dear friends as the one you use for complete strangers. Why is that?"

Klyde narrowed his eyes. "I don't wear a mask!"

The man laughed. The laugh sounded incredibly strange to Klyde, and seemed to burrow down into the pit of his stomach. "I see. You even wear the mask for yourself. How amusing!"

Now Klyde was getting angry. "Dude! Who do you think you are?"

"That is unimportant. One day you will see that your mask will not always hold, and you cannot be a child forever. Soon, you will be placed in a situation that requires wisdom and clarity. I only hope you can remove your mask before that happens. Now, go! You are close to your goal!"

The man disappeared, and Klyde sighed. "Like I said, some weird people on this road...."

Several hours passed by uneventfully. Finally Klyde came to a dead end. On the ground was a small pearl, barely noticeable in the snow. Klyde bent down and scopped it into his hand, blowing all the excess ice off of it. It began to glow in his hands, and the glow spread wider and wider, until it appeared to be daytime. Klyde looked around, now finally seeing just how far the snow was spread. There was no end to it, and Klyde felt very small. For the first time since he had begun walking the path, a wind began to blow. Small snowflakes began to fall with the wind. Klyde felt something prickle the back of his neck and jerked his head forward, blinking as he did so.

"Ah. You're back."

Klyde looked around wildly. He was sitting on the ground on the side of the dirt path. He could still feel the chill of the snow, and it was harshly contradicting the dry heat of India. He looked around, trying to adjust to the sudden change. The man was still floating next to him, laughing at his discomfort. "Welcome back. Did you find what you seek?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure."

"I see. Let me check." The man closed his eyes and concentrated, reading Klyde's ki. What he found was not what he had expected. Surely this was not the same boy he had put to sleep five days ago? While it was expected that his power would rise, this was a dramatic change. With all of his wisdom, he could not have foreseen how much power this young warrior would have. _Hopefully he will use it well... But from what I have observed from him, I do not doubt it. His soul is as white as a field of snow..._ He paused for a moment as he wondered why he thought of snow. Shrugging it off, he turned to Klyde.

"Do you not feel your power, child?"

Klyde relaxed his shoulders and breathed in deeply. "Yea... I definitely feel something..."

The man nodded. "Try your Gadoken again."

Klyde brought his hand down to his hip to charge the needed energy again. The power built up much faster this time, and he threw his hand up, surprised at his speed. When the ki ball came out, it was much more forceful than it had been previously. However, it still traveled no more than six or seven inches. The man gave Klyde a funny look. "Your power increase is phenomenal... but why can you not achieve any extra range?"

Klyde shrugged. "It must be a mental thing. It's okay. I like having a short range fireball."

The man shrugged. "If you insist. But there is something else you should have noticed."

Klyde looked puzzled for a few moments, and then it hit him. "Hey! Normally, when I do a Gadoken, I feel winded. Now I feel like I could do a million more!"

"That is my point. I will now teach you a new technique. When you focus your energy for your attack, hold it in, and let it build even further."

"But I'll blow my hand off."

"You must learn to release it in several bursts. Let it flow through both of your hands, and keep throwing it out in chunks. This is the technique of the Messatsu Gou, the deadly great surge. Let your power build to the point of overwhelming you, and right before that happens, let it overwhelm your opponent instead. But you must take great care with this technique. Another fighter uses this ability. He goes by the name of Akuma. He has let his power completely overwhelm him, and now it rules him. Always maintain control over your energy."

Klyde nodded. "Can do, chief."

The man nodded. "While you may feel that you are insufficient now, you must understand something. Even the smallest stone can cause a great ripple in the ocean. I predict such will happen with you. You must be ready to face this task, and make sure the ripple is a positive one."

Klyde gave the man a sideways look. "So I have to throw a stone?..."

The man sighed. "Nevermind. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well, you said you'd heard of Dan. There's no chance you know where I can find him, do you?"

The man closed his eyes in concentration. Trying to find a single ki signature in a world filled with billions upon billions of faint ones was fairly tough. Several minutes later, he had accomplished his goal. With his eyes still shut, he murmured, "The man you seek is in Brazil."

Klyde grinned. "Then that's where I'm headed! Thanks, dude! I'm gonna..."

The man's eyes shot wide open. "No!...."

Klyde gave the man a strange look. "Everything alright?"

The man shook his head, sweat appearing on his face. "No... a terrible thing has happened. I must leave immediately. Heed all that I have told you." And without another word, he teleported from sight. Klyde stood still for a moment, wondering what had happened. Then he realized something. "Hey! That guy lied!! He never introduced me to Dhalsim!!!"

* * *

AN- Okay, kind of a long chapter, but I'm pleased with the results. If you don't get the whole "teeter totter flashback" joke, it's because you haven't seen the Clerks anime. You should. It's hilarious. It's just a joke about how each of us have distorted memories, in which we always tend to place ourselves higher than we truly were. Just a playful jab at humanity, if you will. Anyway. In case I lost anyone with the whole road scene and the empty eyes thing, Bryan and "the floating man" (if you haven't figured out that was Dhalsim yet, please.... Start paying attention) were merely parts of Klyde's personality taking shape, which is why their eyes were empty. I didn't mention Akuma's eyes as empty because he wasn't just another apparition. He was the manifestation of the "Sestu no hado" (I think that's what they call it), which is the evil energy which enslaved Akuma. That power resides in all fighters with ki control (in my fic) and the fighter has to do what he or she can to fight it. Klyde used blind stupidity. It took Akuma's shape because that is it's current form. (A minute to explain how my universe works... the Sestu no hado powers are like a kind of highlander thing. It can possess any number of people, which explains capcom's evil ryu.... And the possessed fighters are all attracted to each other, attempting to leave only one alive, focusing all of the evil energy into one body. The fighting process determines which body is strongest. It's like Akuma survivor or sumthin. Heh. Just thought you should know so no one screams out blasphemy about how I'm doing things. Deal with it.) Hopefully, that clears things up. Hope everyone is getting excited, because we are reaching the halfway point in the next few chapters! Make sure to check up on what Bryan is doing in his "Breaking Chains" story (remember, this chapter correlates to his chapter 2) so you stay informed, because you will miss some key events if you don't. And then the story won't make any sense! Remember, we want feedback! Please take the time to review!

And if anyone is keeping track of this sort of thing, here is Klyde's movelist thus far.

Gadoken (Self taught strike)- Small, low range fireball

Jinrai Ken (Storm Strike)- Forward dash uppercut with a spinning elbow on the end.

Spinning scythe kick- Spinning jump kick, followed by a backward mule kick, finished with a lunging upward knee.

Gut hammer- Throw (only used on Fei Long so far) where Klyde grabs opponent by the shoulder, and pulls them towards him as hard as he can while driving his fist into their stomach.

Recoil Kick- Klyde's auto counter learned from E Honda. He balances on one foot, focusing his defense. When attacked, he catches the attacking limb, pulls the opponent towards him, and falls backwards, throwing his foot into them with all the momentum.

Messastu Gou Gadoken (Deadly Great Surge Self Taught Strike)- Eight rapid quick Gadokens fired from both hands in succession.


	8. Flashback city

AN- Well, due to ... well, just because, actually. I was waiting to release this chapter, but after some thought decided now might be a good time. Keep in mind, this chapter does not have a corresponding one in Breaking Chains. Which brings me to another point. Every one has been reviewing my story, for which I am eternally grateful, but no one has been reviewing Breaking Chains. Either you are simply only reading my story, which is not a good plan, because you need to read both for it to make sense. Or you are just not reviewing it, which isn't nice. Either way, please take the courtesy to review his work.. Thank you.

Also, some warnings before we begin. So far this story has been very happy-go- lucky. This chapter is very not like that. Be aware of violence, drug use, and extreme racism. Sorry, but it can't be helped. Also, Klyde's age in the story is 16 at this point. (7 in the flashback).

* * *

"The suckers lose themselves in the games they love to play,

The children love to sing, but then their voices slowly fade away.

The village church yard is filled with bones weeping in the grave,

The silver lining of clouds shines on people Jesus couldn't save." (Third eye Blind)

Klyde sat back in the reclinable airline seat and sighed. Most of his body parts were still sore from being held in torpor. He rubbed his shoulder and craned his neck back and forth, taking in his surroundings. The seat next to him was empty, as was most of the plane. Most noticeable was a man dressed like he had come out of a nineteen fifties bar, and behind him, an older woman who had an incredibly loud infant with her. Klyde hung his head. _Man, no hot chicks... I guess no one wants to go to Brazil..._ He threw his legs up to rest on the headboard of the seat in front of him. A small, crumpled up piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Curiosity got the better of him, and he reached down and picked it up. He unfolded it, and looked at the worn, washed writing on it. _Oh my god... I had completely forgotten about this!_

The Fool by Klyde Kadell 

The bravest of warriors,

The most cowardly of men,

The one in the pink gi.

Homeless and broken,

Yet his face lights up the room.

He will fight any opponent,

Yet from sadness his hides.

Now he has no one,

Not even himself.

None can hear his masked soul cry.

Abandoned and alone,

The fool helps not himself,

But fills everyone around him with joy.

_I remember this..! I wrote this, how many years ago...?_

* * *

Flashback time! 

Nine years ago...

"What do you mean, you don't want to go to school today?"

Klyde let out a quiet cough. "I feel sick. I wanna go back to bed."

A fist came out of nowhere, slamming Klyde right below the eye and knocking him to the ground.

"Now get the fuck up and make the coffee. And you'd better be on the fucking bus."

Klyde let out a sigh and went into the kitchen. The tiles were irregularly placed, leaving bare spots on the floor. The walls were at one time white, but now, there were darker stains all over. He had heard his parents say that it was from "resin", whatever that was. To add to the homey affect, pots and pans were scattered everywhere. Klyde expertly stepped over everything and turned on the coffee brewer. _Well, it was worth a try..._ He gingerly put his hand to his cheek. _It's gonna bruise..._, he thought with surprisingly little emotion for a seven year old._ Oh well, I'm sure it won't matter by the time I get to the bus stop._

After the coffee was made, Klyde threw on his backpack and left for the bus stop. The front lawn of his house was well kept, hiding the mess that lurked within. This was because Klyde's stepfather had him spend several hours a day taking care of it after school. Klyde held back a laugh. _After all, it's appearances that count. As long as it looks like a nice house, a happy family, then who cares what really goes on, right?_

Klyde approached the bus stop and groaned. Three larger, dark skinned boys were sitting on tree stumps, throwing rocks at a car. _Oh man... I was hoping they would cut school again today..._ One of the kids noticed Klyde's approach and alerted the others.

"Yo, yo the little white bitch is here!"

The three boys jumped off of their seats and surrounded Klyde, each one easily looming an extra foot over him. They all wore heavy sweatshirts and big grins.

"Hey, Klyde. I heard you got another hundred on the test yesterday."

Crud... 

"Uh... yeah, Lionel."

The boy named Lionel pushed Klyde, knocking him into a tree.

"What'd we tell you about that?"

"...That it makes you guys look bad."

"And you did it anyway?"

Klyde looked down, suddenly very interested in a particular patch of grass.

"Well?"

"...I guess I slipped."

Lionel's eyes went wide.

"You slipped?! You slipped?! Well, now you're gonna look like you slipped!"

Lionel swung his fist at Klyde, hitting him in the jaw and knocking his head back, rebounding off the tree. The other two boys each grabbed one of Klyde's arms and wrapped them around the tree, pinning him where he stood. Lionel then threw several quick punches into his stomach and chest, but besides a quicker intake of air, Klyde wouldn't let his pain show. This only further angered Lionel, you picked up a rock.

"Oh?! You think you're hard? Eat this, pussy!"

Lionel threw the rock, and it found it's target in Klyde's left eye, which began bleeding around the sides. The boys laughed as the bus pulled up, and they jumped in.

"Man Lionel, one of these days you're gonna kill that little white boy."

"Good. That'll make one less of 'em. My grandpa says it'd do the world good, killin' all then white mutha fuckas."

Klyde shakily picked up his backpack and staggered to the bus. The bus driver looked at him, bloody and bruised, and shook his head.

"I can't let you on like that, boy. Go on home 'n clean yourself up."

"But...but wait!" Klyde screamed to the closing doors. The bus drove off, it's windows filled with laughing kids and middle fingers.

Klyde hung his head and slowly trudged back to his house. He quietly went inside, so as to not let his presence be known. He put his ear to his parent's door. The sound of sniffing could be heard from the other side. _Great, that means he's gonna be in a terrible mood today..._Klyde had learned to gauge his parent's moods by whatever he observed from the doorway. If the air near it smelt funny and made him want to choke, then they would most likely ignore him all day. If he heard sniffing sounds, then his stepfather would go out of his way to make Klyde's day horrible. But that was nothing compared to what happened if there was nothing going on at the door. Then his stepfather would have a rage in his eyes, and it would all be fixed on Klyde.

Klyde made a bold decision and decided not to stick around for the festivities. He would take the beating for missing school later. _Besides, I need to let this cut on my eye heal. If he finds out I got beat up again, he'll hurt me even more. I hope he doesn't find another two by four...._

* * *

Klyde sat down at his thinking spot, a fallen tree at the top of a hill. The hill was adjacent to a highway, and there was always a breeze. Somehow, the wind always seemed to soothe him. He called it his thinking spot, but he always seemed to spend his time there crying. This time was no exception, and several hours passed by in a heartbeat.

Suddenly an urge came over him. He walked to the edge of the steep side of the hill and stared down. The wizz of the cars on the highway seemed to hypnotize him, and it looked like he wasn't even seeing the cars, almost as if he was looking past them with his reddened, tear stained eyes.

_I wonder what it'll feel like..._ he thought before he realized it. The sudden idea shocked him. What shocked him even more was that he found himself strangely comfortable with the idea. _It's not like I don't get hurt everyday anyway... Maybe it'll be fun..._ He could imagine himself tumbling down the hill. _Would I hit a windshield?... Maybe I'd reach the asphalt, and then a car would run me over..._

He went to close his eyes, and then changed his mind, deciding he'd rather leave them open. He slowly leaned his weight over the edge, and then felt gravity take it's effect. The rush of blood made him feel happy for the first time in years. Then, just before the great fall began, a hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him back onto the hill and into reality.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you dumb white shit?"

_Why couldn't I have just fallen?_

"You know, the teacher gave us detention for failing that test! You thought you could get away with getting me detention?!"

Klyde felt something strange come over him, and answered "No, I was just hoping maybe I could at least die in peace." Before he knew what he was doing.

Lionel's eyes lit up, and he grabbed Klyde's shirt, lifting him off the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He threw out a punch that landed squarely on Klyde's nose, and there was a sickening crunch. Blood started pouring out, but Klyde merely shook his head.

"No, that wasn't hard enough."

Lionel pulled back his fist to throw a harder punch, but right before he swung, another hand reached out and grabbed it. "Hey now, don't you think you've done enough damage?"

Both Klyde and Lionel turned in surprise to see a boy much older than them, probably about twelve or thirteen, holding Lionel's fist.

"I may not know the whole situation, but from what I've seen, I really don't like you, kid." He threw Lionel's own fist into his face, sending him stumbling backwards. The strange hero flashed a cheesy grin and gave him a thumbs down.

"You better beat it, or I'll start hitting you with my own hands."

Lionel didn't respond, but merely growled and ran away. Klyde's unknown savior turned to him and frowned.

"Why didn't you fight back, little man?"

Klyde shrugged, blood still dripping down his face. "Why bother?"

"Why bother? That way you don't get your nose broken, that's why!"

Klyde once again feigned nonchalance. "If he didn't do it, I'm sure someone else would have. Dad's been pissed off lately."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Dad? You mean your dad does this too?"

Klyde nodded. "Yeah, usually worse. The black eye is him."

"What about the bloody one?"

"That one was Lionel."

"And the finger marks on your neck?"

Klyde felt his neck in surprise. "Those are still there? That was Dad last week. He was in a pretty bad mood."

The boy gave Klyde a pained look. "The more I hear about your situation, the less I like it."

"Yeah, but I don't have much of a choice. Say, you didn't give me your name."

The boy gave a huge grin and threw out a peace sign. "Me? Why, I'm the great Dan! I'm surprised you haven't heard of me!"

"Ummm, no. Why, should I have?"

Dan gave an embarrassed shrug. "Well, I guess it makes sense. I haven't built up a big enough name for myself yet. But you just wait! I'll be the greatest street fighter ever!"

"Street fighter?..."

"Yeah! You think this gi is for show?"

Klyde looked down and noticed Dan's wardrobe, a faded pink gi. "Pink?..."

Dan nodded. "Well, there were lots of different colors to choose from, but I liked pink."

"Why?"

"Are you gonna take me seriously?"

"Wearing that? If you hadn't just saved me, probably not."

"Exactly. That means I have the advantage of surprise. Besides, I look awesome in pink, don't I?"

"ummm...."

"Anyway, I've made up my mind! I'm going to stay here and teach you how to fight!"

"But, where are you going to stay?"

"Right here seems like a nice spot. When can you come up here to train?"

"Well, it's not easy to get out of my house.... I'm not allowed to leave my yard."

"Then how did you get out here today?"

"I snuck out. I can start coming out at midnight every night."

"Agreed! I'll see you then!" And with that, Dan laid himself out across the fallen tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Several weeks went by, with Klyde sneaking out and taking lessons from the aspiring street fighter, Dan. Every time he came, it would be with a new marking somewhere on his person, and it would take everything he had to convince Dan not to go and have "a talk" with his stepfather.

Through the training, Klyde became more and more self confident. He would refuse to use it to protect himself though. It simply made the beatings easier to take. His personality also became more developed, and him and Dan quickly became great friends.

"You know, Dan, you're like the first friend I've ever had."

Dan shrugged. "To be honest with you, I've never really had any friends either."

"But what about the people where you came from?"

Dan snorted. "Ha! Them? They didn't care about me."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not get into it."

"Oh, come on! Tell me! I wanna know!" Klyde pleaded.

Dan sagged his shoulders. "Fine, but this stays between you and me."

Klyde nodded. "C'mon, who would I tell?"

Dan looked around. "Fair enough... Well, my story takes place in Thailand....."

* * *

(A flashback in a flashback? Awesome!)

Thailand. Go Hibiki had worked hard, defeating many opponents to reach his goal. And there it was, standing before him. Defeat this man, and the prize was his. The sun was setting, which made the air a beautiful pinkish hue, and which made the gigantic statue of a woman behind them shine. A light breeze was blowing through the air, and the few trees surrounding them swayed with nature's beat. The battle had been going on for sometime, and it's effect was being felt by the fighters, one moreso than the other.

Go Hibiki sagged a little, his vitality finally giving in. But his will was much stronger than that, and he stood back up. His opponent gave him a smile of admiration, and then seriousness returned to his features.

"You must be joking! You are in no condition to finish this battle. Your skill is well developed, but the fight is mine!"

Go shook his head. "We'll see about that!" Go dashed forward with blinding speed, ducking under his opponent's reach. The tall man staggered back, surprised that Go still had this much left in him. Go dropped down in a crouch, focusing all of his energy into his special attack. "Koryuken!" Go shouted out the name of his uppercut, flashing pure white with ki, and striking up into his opponent's face. The attack found it's mark in the fighter's eye, a spray of blood coming forth from the newly created wound.

The man let out a cry of rage, and his remaining good eye flashed white. With a strange look of twisted anger, he caught Go as he descended from his attack , neatly by the head in one hand. He gave a sick demonic look of pleasure as he brought Go's head and his knee together violently. The air itself shook in horror as he repeated the process several times, the sound of breaking bone and broken fighter echoing out into the night. A small boy came running out from behind the huge statue, horrified at what he saw.

"Daddy!!!!!!!!"

The single eyed man dropped a beaten and broken Go onto the floor without a word. The little boy ran up to him, not being able to control the sobs that shook his small frame. "Daddy!!!!"

Go opened up his eyes weakly, looking up at his son. "Dan... I'm sorry. The goal hid my eyes from what was important.... Don't let the goal consume you...."

Go's eyes closed for the last time.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The newly christened murder lost the shine in his eye. Everything had calmed down, and he looked at his surroundings as if for the first time.

"Wha....what has happened?"

Dan stood up, nothing but revenge in his mind. "I'll kill you!!!!! Sagat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he rushed forward.

* * *

With nowhere else to go, Dan made his way to his father's age old friend, Gouken. Gouken took him in as a student, and began to teach him in the ways of Ansatsuken. Dan had been progressing nicely, until a new boy showed up...

"Hey kid... who are you?"

"..."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"...Where can I find master Gouken?"

"Ummm, you have to follow the path up that hill. That will take you to his temple."

The boy wordlessly set off on the path. Dan shook his head. _This kid is gonna be trouble, just wait and see...._

The boy quickly progressed in the arts, and soon was able to beat Dan with ease. One day Dan decided to stop being so nice though.

"Hadoken!"

Dan had predicted the fireball coming. (Who hadn't?). He jumped swiftly into the air, dodging the burst of ki. Instead of attempting an attack, he simply threw his weight to the side and dodged the uppercut that came at him when he came close to his opponent. He waited until the boy came down from his punch, and threw him.

Ryu sat up. "Hey! That was cheap!"

Dan stuck his tongue out at him. So's your stupid fireball/uppercut trap. You're just mad someone figured it out."

They continued to argue back and forth, eventually resulting in a cartoonsih brawl cloud, in which various appendages stuck out at random points, and sound effects such as 'Boink' were used, until Gouken yelled out, "Enough!"

Both warriors stopped immediately, Dan holding Ryu's face with an arm cocked back, and Ryu holding both hands in a hadoken postiton.

"See? That's all you know how to do!" Dan taunted.

"This is ridiculous! Dan, I would expect this from the new child, but not from you!"

"What? He's only a year younger than me!"

"Silence! Go sweep the front of the temple!"

"But... what are you gonna make him do?!"

"I'm going to teach him how to use the Shin Shoryuken."

"But I've been bugging you for a year!"

"Dan! Your anger holds you back, not I! Now go! And when you have finished, I want you to clean the gutters while I take Ryu out to a ball game!"

"But!... But you've never taken me to a ball game!"

"That's because of your temper too... because, ummm... because I am the master, and Ryu doesn't wear pink!"

Ryu nodded and did a little brushing motion, signaling Dan to leave. Dan fumed. "It's not fair! All I want is to get stronger, so I can beat Sagat! And this little upstart comes and ruins everything! What's next?! Are you gonna beat Sagat, too?!"

Ryu shrugged. "Yea, sure, where is he?"

Gouken nodded at Ryu. "He's in Thailand. We'll go see him after the game. I'll hold him down so you can win."

"...!!!" Dan couldn't even come up with anything to say, he was so angry. He felt his ki building without him trying. He turned to Ryu, and let all of his energy out in one huge blast. The wave went flying at Ryu, when a blur jumped in between the boy and his certain death. When the smoke had cleared, Gouken stood, his arm broken, and his breathing irregular. He fell down, and grabbed Ryu. "Ryu.... I have... a brother named... Gouki..... I want you to tell everyone... that .... He killed me.... I don't want to.... To be remember as having been killed.... By a man in pink...." Gouken's eyes slowly shut, and Ryu began weeping. Suddenly Gouken's eyes shot back open. "I... I almost forgot.... Here are the tickets..... to the baseball game....."

Ryu looked up in tears. "Are you happy now?! You killed the master!"

Dan looked at Ryu guiltily. "No I didn't! Gouki did! Didn't you hear him!"

Ryu chased Dan out of the temple, and then went and solemnly prayed by his master's grave for three days. Then he went to the baseball game.

* * *

Dan pulled out of the flashback. Klyde gave him a look of shock. "Wow! All of that happened?"

Dan gave a shrug. "Well, yea, most of it. I'm definitely sure about the baseball game though. That Ryu kid got everything. But, that's also why I don't use a traditional fireball."

Dan had shown Klyde the "Gadoken", an attack which used ki, but only traveled several inches. "Ever since that attack, I've always mentally held myself back when using that move."

Several more weeks passed, and Klyde realized that there was much more to the strange fighter in pink then met the eye. Dan used humor and distraction to hide his the pain he felt from being alone.

Suddenly, a shrill cry flew through the air. Klyde jumped up, having fallen asleep in the airline seat. _Whoa. I must have passed out. Boy, was that a long flashback...._ He looked behind him, and the woman with the baby gave a pained smile. "So sorry, whenever he sits around in one spot too long, he gets cranky."

Klyde sat back in his seat, thinking back to his lingering thoughts. _After a few months of training, I wrote this poem.... Kind of funny how you can lose track of things as the years go on.... Hmmm.. this poem sounds like someone else I know... _Klyde's eyes shot open as he realized whom he meant. _My god! I've become just like him!... I always used to wonder if it hurt, hiding yourself away like that.... But I guess it's just that... you hide yourself away. Even from yourself....._

Klyde closed his eyes, thinking clearly for the first time in many a year, as the plane drew near it's destination of Brazil.

* * *

AN- Well, that was a bit different, wouldn't you say? Sorry it's so long, but I wanted to fit everything in. There will be more flashbacks to Dan as Klyde goes on. Bet you thought you were gonna get the real story about Dan and Ryu, huh? Well, after so much seriousness, I couldn't help myself. That part kinda wrote itself. Eventually, Dan will fess up and tell the real side. I hope everyone liked learning about Klyde's past.... And I hope everyone understands how bad racism is, even today. Sorry, I know, there shouldn't be morals in fanfictions, but this is something important. Also, for those who can read between the lines.... This was a very VERY difficult chapter to write, and I feel like it came out kinda bad. The transition from memory to paper is kind of hard, and it was hard to think back that far into my childhood, especially since I've been repressing it for years. People, understand that this stuff still happens today. We will be inheriting the world soon, and it is our job to fight these problems. Drug abuse, child abuse, and violent racism. Hopefully, as we ourselves have children, we can do all we can to combat these real evils in our society. If anyone has the urge to email me, I love getting em, so get my address off of my profile. Hope to hear from some of you!

Klyde


	9. A new face

AN- Well, I have to admit, after dumping my heart out into the last chapter and getting no reviews, I was a little hesitant to keep going. But I decided screw it. After all, I have lots of big plans, and things are just getting interesting, so I will forge on. Please, people. Now moreso than ever, I am putting a lot of myself into this. I want to know if you guys are enjoying where I am taking this story. So please, review, and don't forget the brother story, "Breaking Chains". Poor Bryan needs reviews, and if you aren't reading his side of things, you will be missing crucial plot. Anyhow, hope you enjoy the show.

* * *

Klyde had spent the entire morning talking to the people of Manaus, a ton in Brazil that was bordering the Amazon river. After asking everyone he had seen if they knew the whereabouts of a man in pink, he had finally gotten a lead. Apparently, the man had went off towards an area of immense vegetation on the river bank several miles west of town. The rest of the day had found Klyde walking along the river banks, constantly on the look out for Dan.

_I can't wait to see him again! I wonder if he will remember me?_

The thought of seeing his childhood friend again spurred him on, and he picked up speed as he ran faster down the river. After fifteen minutes, he saw an area up ahead where the river took a sharp turn. The flowing water disappeared in a jungle, and Klyde smiled as he realized that was what the villagers had been talking about.

The rest of the day was much harder than the beginning. There was nowhere for Klyde to get his footing, and he had to blaze the trail himself. Everywhere he turned, he caught himself on sharp spines, or his foot stumbled on extremely large vines. "Ah crap!" he exclaimed as he swatted away another swarm of flies. "I don't see how Dan could stand this stuff. I really hope this isn't a wild goose chase…"

Despite all of the hardships, Klyde kept his eye out for any signs of pink. The color would most certainly stand out in the maze of green and brown. Finally, Klyde came to a clearing. He stumbled out, broken bits of branch and vine sticking to him all over. He landed on the ground and groaned. "At least I can stop for a second…." No sooner had he said that when a large bug crawled up his pants. He screamed and shook his leg, dislodging the scary bug. He jumped up and let out a big sigh. He threw his head back to stretch out his neck, and he finally realized the immense beauty that was surrounding him. The sky was blocked out by trees, but in one or two places, light managed to break through, and where it did, it made an amazing spectacle. It almost appeared that there were pillars of light shining through. There was an eerie quiet that helped to heighten the feeling of serenity, contrary to Klyde's stressed out mood. Despite his discomfort, he couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by loud crashing noises. Klyde turned towards the sound, and much further in the distance, he saw a strange green monster like creature running through the overgrowing jungle like it was his playground. But the creature wasn't what caught Klyde's attention. Just behind him, managing to keep pace with the green creature, was a man in a pink gi, conversing with him as if this was a normal, everyday thing. Klyde's eyes lit up, and he ran to the edge of the clearing, hoping to get a sample of what the passing two were talking about.

Behind him, there was a loud sound as someone landed from a high perch. A scream of "poacher!" rang through the air. Klyde slowly turned around, worried about what he would find waiting for him. What met him was anything but what he expected. A boy no older than him faced him, with a angry expression and clenched fists He was a wiry looking young man with a mop of black hair all over his head, he looked like a normal 'street fighter' i.e he had a cocky smirk and didnt look fantastically strong. But his bearing gave him a look of some skill..

"Is there a reason you were stalking Blanka-sensi?"

"Who?"

The boy stamped his foot. "Don't play dumb! You were chasing my master! Just because he's not human doesn't mean you can treat him like he isn't alive! I've had it with you heartless bastards!"

"Oh! You mean the green dude! No, I'm not stalking him! Honest!" Klyde threw up his hands. "I'm here to find the man in the pink gi!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You mean that Dan guy? So you're in cahoots with him?! I knew that guy was bad news! I don't know why sensei trusts him! Well, I'm not waiting around any longer! I'm gonna take you out!"

The boy jumped back wards and rolled into a ball. He bounced off of the ground and shot forward, spinning faster and faster, putting Klyde in mind of a cannonball. Before he could react, the boy found his mark on Klyde's chest, knocking him flat on his ass. Klyde stood up, and rubbed the spot where his opponent had struck him. "Whoa! What the hell do you call that?"

" It's my rolling attack!"

"Oh. Well, that's an interesting technique. Where did you pick that up?"

Adam flashed a small grin. "Blanka-Sensei has many tricks. This is only one of the ones he taught me."

Adam dropped into a crouching stance, leaving little room for an attack. Klyde went to swing his foot down in an overhead axe kick, and Adam threw out his arm in a sweeping motion. His hand grabbed Klyde's foot, throwing him off balance. Klyde jumped up, angry more than hurt.

"Hmmmm….so, you think a few sneaky moves like that are gonna stop me? Well then, you've got another thing coming!"

Klyde rolled behind Adam, throwing him off guard. Adam spun around just in time to see a downward chop flying towards his head. He managed to throw up a hand to block it, but Klyde used the distraction to throw a knee into his face. Adam jumped up, one hand holding a throbbing cheek.

"Ow! You think you're fancy, huh?" Adam's fighting pose disappeared along with his composure. He rushed Klyde, throwing punches wildly. Several of them found their mark, but Klyde managed to fend off most of the damage. Adam pulled back his hand for a more powerful strike, and Klyde launched a counter attack, throwing out a spinning side kick into his stomach. Adam bent double over the foot, but managed to wrap his arms around it. Klyde tried to pulled his leg free, but Adam held it tight. He spun around, still clutching the leg, and slammed Klyde into a tree. He stood up and smiled.

Klyde pulled back into his Recoil Kick stance, standing up on one foot. Adam tensed himself, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. He looked at klyde, who hadn't moved, except for the fact that he had stuck out his tounge. _He isn't taking me seriously! Well, I'll show him!_ Adam threw out a punch at Klyde's face. Klyde grabbed the fist and fell backwards, pulling Adam with him. The foot he had hanging in the air shot out, catching itself in Adam's exposing side. Caught in between all the opposing forces of momentum, all the air escaped from Adam's lungs. It felt as if one of his ribs were bruised, and his side was pulsing with pain. His arm had been overstretched by Klyde's counter as well, so he was in pretty bad condition. He winced as he stood back up.

"That…. That was a pretty interesting maneuver…"

Klyde gave Adam a peace symbol with his hand.

Adam snickered. "Maybe it's time you saw what I can really do…."

Klyde's eyebrow raised as electricity began shooting around Adam's body. All of it seemed to focus into one point. The fancy lights seemed to hypnotize Klyde, and he stared at it as it came closer and closer to his chest. For some reason, just as it touched him, the world went black.

* * *

AN- Ah crap. I hate writing stories where I get hurt. It's like self mutilation, except you don't feel it. …. Actually, when you think of it like that, it's kinda cool. Heh. Well, anyways, if you haven't already, take a look at "Electric Avenue" by Saikyo Master to get the scoop on Adam. He will be a third facet of this story. Tewksindahat also has the next episode of "Breaking Chains" out, so quit being mean people and read them. They deserve reviews too….. probably. 


	10. The Mexican Typhoon

AN- Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story, things are just about to get interesting. Once again, if you haven't been reading BREAKING CHAINS or ELECTRIC AVENUE, it's time to start. The three stories are going to go together, and the end stuff will not make sense if you aren't checking out all three. It may be a little confusing, but the order you should be reading these things in are as follows.

Unsung Hero Ch 1-6

Breaking Chains Ch 1-2

Unsung Hero Ch 7

Breaking Chains Ch 3

Unsung Hero Ch 8

Electric Avenue Ch 1

Unsung Hero Ch 9

Breaking Chains Ch 4

Electric Avenue Ch 2

Unsung Hero Ch 10 That's this one!

And that's where we stand at the moment. I hope that clears things up, and as I've said before, if you are taking the time to read this story arc, please take the time to review and let the other two authors, Tewksindahat and Saikyo Master, what you think, because they are hurting for feedback. Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, on with the show!

* * *

Klyde groaned and sat up. _Where am I?I was fighting that..... that crazy kid. So... why am I in a tent?...._ Klyde scratched his head. From outside of the tent, a large crashing sound echoed out. Klyde winced, as his head still hurt, and the sound didn't help. He made his way out of the tent and tried to locate the source of the noise. The trail of sound led him to a small clearing, where a gigantic bronze colored man was chopping firewood. Klyde shrugged and went to turn away. _Wait a minute... something was wrong with that picture...._ Suddenly Klyde did a double take. _That was what was wrong! The guy had no axe!_

Klyde wordlessly walked over to the huge man with his mouth hanging open. _Should I interrupt him? What if he chops me in half like that? That would suck!... But he's probably the guy who put me in the tent…_ Klyde decided to risk it and engage in a conversation with the large man. Without putting any thought behind his action, Klyde unceremoniously tapped the man on the back. In one fluid motion , the larger man's hand was pressing Klyde's neck against a nearby tree. Klyde's eyes felt like they were being pushed out of the sockets from all of the force. The man seemed to recognize Klyde, and slowly let him fall from the tree.

"Ah, you have awakened, young warrior."

Klyde gave the man a quizzical look. "How did you know I was a warrior?"

The man gave Klyde a knowing smile. "Well, you are wearing a gi. While it could be merely for show, you don't find many people in the Amazon like that. Only real warriors make it out here."

Klyde looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well, I didn't do that well. If I did, I wouldn't have needed rescuing, now would I?"

"True, but every warrior faces hardships. Failing is not a sign of weakness. As long as you continue despite the past, that shows you are a true warrior."

Klyde smiled. "Yea, I like the way that sounds. I'll buy that."

"Plus, your aura."

"My wha…?"

"That's how I found you. I sensed a decline in a strong aura. I followed the trail, and there you were, lying on the ground. For such a young warrior, your aura is formidable indeed."

Klyde scratched the back of his neck, grinning like a fool. _For someone that big to give me a compliment… I must really be the man!_

Almost as if reading his thoughts, the bronze warrior gave Klyde a stern look. "However, there are many more fighters out there. They are stronger, and far more experienced than yourself. You must never give in to overconfidence. Once you believe you are the strongest, you no longer improve."

Klyde nodded. "By the way, are you gonna tell me your name, or am I gonna have to keep thinking of you as just "man"?"

"My name… it translates into 'Thunder Hawk'. You may simply call me Hawk."

Klyde stuck out his hand in greeting. "That's an awesome name. Mine is Klyde."

Hawk took Klyde's hand in his and shook it. "Now, may I ask what a young warrior such as yourself was doing unconscious in the middle of the Amazon?"

"I was searching for a friend from the distant past, when this crazy kid got the jump on me."

Hawk's eyebrow arched up in surprise. "You also quest for a friend?"

Klyde nodded. "I have been all over the world in search of him."

Hawk nodded. "I understand your journey. I, too, am searching for someone who is gone. A woman from my village… her name… well, it is unimportant. She was taken by agents of an evil organization. My chief fears we will never see her again. I have made a vow to at least learn of her fate."

"An evil organization?..."

Hawk nodded. "They go by the name of… Shadowloo."

Klyde jumped up. "Shadowloo!? I know them!" (Bet you thought he was gonna start singing again, didn't you?)

Hawk's eyes widened in surprise. "Then the Gods must have led me to you! You must tell me where I can find them!"

Klyde's shoulders sagged. "I don't know where they are… all I have is this…" Klyde pulled out the ID card he had taken from Birdie. (You didn't forget about that, didja?)

Hawk took the card and let out a exclamation. "!" He examined the card closer. "This is the man who led the invasion of my village! … Balrog…. I see….Now, if only I knew where he was…"

He flipped the card over and looked at the back. "Aha! Thailand!"

Klyde swiped the card. "What? Thailand? How can you tell?"

Hawk pointed to the back of the card. Written in big bold letters was the phrase, "Thailand Base". Klyde slapped his forehead. "Of course! The only thing I didn't think of! Inspecting the card!"

Hawk bowed to Klyde. "I owe you a great debt. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Klyde scratched his head. "Well, how do you chop wood with your bare hands?"

Hawk nodded. "Ah, that is an easy one! Once, several years ago, I ran into a young warrior very much like yourself. His gi was red, however, and he had bright blond hair. . Despite his lack of physical strength, he managed to beat me by summoning his power into a ball of fire. Ever since that incident, I have strived to achieve the same attack, but it never worked. One day, in anger at my failure, I smashed my fist into a tree, breaking the tree in half! I learned that your inner energy can not only be used as a blast, like the young fighter did, but that it can also be used in your fists and feet. It can act as a cushion, protecting your limbs, while giving them strength at the same time. Over time, I learned to develop my ki to aid in my attacking and blocking. With it, even the most astounding feat of strength has become child's play to me."

"But, how does it work?"

"Well, have you ever focused your ki before?"

Klyde nodded.

"It is similar to that. Only instead of trying to expel it from your body, you must build it up in your fist, or foot, or wherever you want it. It is as simple as that. Would you like to try?"

Klyde and Hawk stood up, ready to face each other in a friendly spar.

Klyde dashed forward, eager to try what Hawk had described. He focused on his hand, and went to swing a punch. Right before he could, however, Hawk stuck out his arm, catching Klyde's neck in a clothesline. Klyde slammed onto his back, struggling for his next breath. He rolled backwards onto his feet, just as Hawk's large boot came crashing down where he had just been laying. Hawk pressed his attack, throwing out several quick jabs, which Klyde managed to dodge, save the last one. The final strike caught Klyde in the forehead, snapping back his head as he staggered backwards. He shook off the dizziness and refocused himself.

Klyde jumped forward, spinning out his foot in his Spinning Scythe Kick attack. The decoy kick connected, and before Klyde could extend his mule kick, Hawk's large hand shot out and caught him in mid air. Klyde began screaming as Hawk jumped up high in the air, spinning Klyde in a windmill motion as they went up. There was a sickening thud as Hawk brought Klyde down, screaming "Mexican Typhoon!" as Klyde met the floor facefirst. There was a small crater in the ground where Klyde lay.

After Klyde had laid in his hole for a few moments, he summoned up the energy to stand up. _Why can't I do it? What's wrong with me?_

Hawk gave Klyde an impressed look. _To think that he is coming so close to mastering it so quickly! Had he not cushioned himself from my attacks, he would have not been able to get up at all. I am amazed at his aptitude!_

Hawk focused all of his energy into his hand as he brought it up over his head. Klyde recognized the stance as the same one Hawk had used while chopping wood. He groaned and prepared himself to try and block it. He pretended he was going to through a gadoken, and felt the ki gather in his hand. Just when he thought his hand was going to burst from the build up of energy, he clenched his hand , trapping it in his palm. He threw his hand upward, meeting Hawk's attack. Hawk looked down in surprise. Klyde let the energy flow from his right hand to his left, and used the energy to throw a powerful punch into the stunned Hawk's midsection. He went flying across the clearing and crashed into a tree with his head slumped down. Klyde ran towards him with worry, but stopped as Hawk looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"An impressive young warrior indeed."

* * *

That night, Klyde chose to sleep outside, amongst the nature of the Amazon. As he looked up at the stars, he thought back to another night that he had spent outside, from much earlier on in his life.

"Dan, why is everything so wrong?"

Dan and Klyde were lying on their backs, staring at the stars. Klyde's father had gotten arrested that evening, and his mother was at the courthouse. Klyde had left the house in their absence and visited his new sensei.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm the only kid who goes to school with black eyes all the time."

"Because you refuse to fight back! Tell me again why you don't fight back!"

"As soon as you tell me why you always act like an idiot." Klyde replied smoothly.

Dan stopped with his mouth open. "That's not the same thing."

Klyde sat up. "Oh yeah, why don't you tell me how."

"Well, it doesn't hurt me, for one thing."

"You mean it doesn't hurt you when other fighters laugh at you, and no one takes you seriously?"

Dan nodded. "That's right. If they can't understand the real me, why should I let what they do hurt?"

Klyde sat back down with a smug grin. "Well, it's the same with me."

Dan grumbled, angry at having been spun in circles by a younger child. "I still say you're avoiding the question…"

They both sat in silence for a while, until Klyde broke in a with a new question. "Dan, do you believe in god?"

Dan turned his head and gave Klyde a puzzled look. "Where did that one come from?"

Klyde shrugged. "Dunno. It's just been on my mind lately."

Dan shook his head. "God wouldn't have let my father die. God wouldn't have made people so mean. God wouldn't have let Ryu treat me like dirt. If there is a god, he really hates us."

Klyde nodded. "Yea… that's kinda how I feel. If there was a god, he would have answered me when I called to him. A real god would have answered a little boy's tears."

"You cry to god?"

"Not anymore I don't. Never will again, either."

"Because he didn't answer?"

Klyde didn't answer, but instead looked to the sky. He though for a minute before he next opened his mouth. "I still want to, every once in a while. I want to just let it all out and hope for an answer. But I can't. I look at everyone else, and I see that they are weak. Believing in something that isn't real, almost using it as a crutch. I don't want to be like that. I decided I want to walk on my own. So I won't let myself do it anymore."

Dan shook his head. "Ya know, for a nine year old, you sure do talk like an old man."

Klyde simply nodded and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Klyde snapped out of his memories as he felt someone approaching behind him. He turned around and saw Hawk coming up to take a seat beside him.

"Where will your journey take you next?"

Klyde shrugged. "I simply wander, hoping to find my friend. I have something important to ask him."

"I see. Your style is very unrefined. Perhaps you would do well with some more instruction."

Klyde's eyebrow raised. "Did you have someone in mind?"

Hawk nodded. "You should travel to Fuzhou, a harbor town in China. A master named Gen lives there, and he could help you with your training."

"That sounds like as good a plan as any. I'll leave for China tomorrow. But I need some sleep."

"Good night young warrior."

Klyde grunted in agreement and closed his eyes.

* * *

AN- sorry this chapter took so long, finals are really gay. If there are god loving people who read this, sorry, but that's how I feel. God is a mean mean….thingy. but that's just my opinion. Don't mind me. Stay tuned for more chapters! Christmas vacation! Yay! I'll actually have time to update! Wahoo! 


	11. Love at first punch

AN- Wow, it's been a while, huh? I've had this chapter done for a while, but Bryan (The brother story) has been in a bit of a block lately. So I decided I would post this chapter anyway, and I will probably keep going with the story. Bryan will finish his side of the story, but it will take a little time. I just didn't want you guys to lose interest (although I might be too late... damn). Anyhow, for the time being, "Unsung Hero" and "Electric Avenue" will continue posting while Bryan figures out what he wants to do for the next chapter of "Breaking Chains". Keep watching the author notes of mine and Sayiko Master's for updates on that situation. But for now, courage.

* * *

Klyde had made his way to the Chinese harbor town of Fuzhou. The town was a busy one, the throng of stores making the village square like a maze, with people rushing back and forth, large loads on their backs. The sun was beating down on the people, but their pace did not slow. The same could not be said for Klyde, as he leaned up against a wall.Jeez! It's really friggin hot today! Maybe I should take it easy today… 

Suddenly, something caught his eye.

_Holy crap! It's a babe!_

There was a break in the crowd by the door to a bar, and standing in the doorway was the hottest girl Klyde had ever laid eyes on. She had long blonde pony tails, and wore a baby blue…._wrestling outfit?…_

Without his consent, his body had begun to inch it's way towards the girl. Soon he came into earshot of the girl, who was having an argument with someone in the bar.

"Whatdya mean only half! I won the fight, so I get the prize money!"

A fat man sat behind a desk, piles of money stacked in front of him. He was smoking a cigar, and he laughed with a sinister tone.

"Listen Mika. You did good, but you trashed half the joint throwing that guy around. I'm taking half your prize money to pay for damages."

The female wrestler known as Mika hung her head. "…I guess so… I'll see you on Thursday then, right?"

The fat man hesitated. "Yea… about that…"

Mika's head shot up in alarm.

"Look kid, it's not like you aren't any good. You're dynamite! But you always trash the place. And besides…"

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Besides… what?" she prompted him.

The man seemed uncomfortable, and he struggled with his words. "…well, the regulars are sick of seeing a girl who only fights."

Recognition dawned on the fighter. "Oh."

"Yea. Oh. They're sick of seeing a girl beating the crap out of guys. You know, you're friggin hot, Mika. You know how much money you could make if you'd just…"

Mika's fist went through the table, shattering it and sending money flying everywhere. She lowered her face to his and growled, "I told you, I'm not gonna lower myself to that crap!"

By this time, Klyde had made his way into the bar. He decided it had been well worth it, as he was now being treated to a wonderful sight as he stood behind Mika as she was bent over and yelling at the man.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed.

Mika stopped her yelling and turned around. She looked Klyde up and down.

"And who the hell are you?"

Klyde scratched the back of his neck and flashed a cheesy grin. "I'm Klyde! And the pleasure is all mine!"

Mika growled at him. "You wait one minute, and I'll deal with you next."

Klyde let out an 'eep! scary!' as Mika went back to her business with the fat man.

"Well, since I'm leaving, I suppose I'll just take this as my pension!" Mika said as she scooped up a handful of bills. She gave a smile and turned to leave, grabbing Klyde by the arm and walking out.

Once outside she turned to him in anger. "Now who the hell do you think you are?"

Klyde paid her no attention, as he was nursing the arm she had dragged him out by. "Geez, hot and she's got a killer grip…"

Mika fumed. "I'm standing right here, you know!"

Klyde jumped. "Um, yea. I know. Heh."

Mika stood face to face with Klyde, her hands on her hips. "So then, may I ask what you were doing staring at me?"

Klyde grinned nervously. "Well, I mean, the outfit kinda… well, it asks for it."

"Why? Because I'm wearing a fighting outfit? I got a news flash for you, assface, you're wearing a fighting outfit too!"

"Uh, yea, but I am a fighter."

Mika's face went red, and Klyde could swear that he saw smoke rising. "Are you making fun of me?"

Klyde shook his head. "Oh no, it's just that I've never seen a female fighter before, and …"

Mika growled. "How degrading do you plan to get?"

Klyde shrugged. "How much room do I have?"

Without warning, Mika threw her right fist in a cross jab. Klyde barely managed to pull himself back in time to dodge the blow.

_Wow, nice punch. She's pretty quick!_

_Wow, nice dodge. He's pretty quick!_

Klyde covered up his surprise by laughing. "Ha! You think a silly little attack like that will hurt me?"

Mika smiled. "No, but this will!" She jumped up into the air and planted a double foot drop kick into Klyde's stomach. All of the wind rushed out of his lungs, and he clutched at his stomach. Mika got up and laughed. "Just another guy who underestimated me again."

Klyde suddenly stood up straight, and gave a cheesy smile and a thumbs up sign. "Nah. That kick wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be."

_But it still hurt…. Ow._

The ploy only served to make Mika angrier. Before Klyde knew what had happened, Mika was behind him, and had wrapped her arms around his waist. Klyde smiled. "Hey, I could get used to this!" Mika also smiled. "I bet you could." She said sweetly as she lifted Klyde over her head in a suplex. Klyde's head slammed into the ground with a loud cracking sound.

Klyde slowly stood up and cracked his neck. "Wow. That's not too bad. Maybe I did underestimate you a bit. But now, it's my turn!"

Mika looked on as Klyde closed his eyes and began to focus. He made a low humming sound as he began to gather energy. A faint aura began to form, and Mika began to get a little worried.

Klyde channeled everything exactly as Thunder Hawk had taught him, and swung his fist in a forward left punch. His fist found it's target in…. well, there's no avoiding it. He hit her breast. Time seemed to stop as Klyde stood there, his fist meeting her flesh. Neither fighter moved for what seemed like forever. Finally Klyde broke the silence, grinning nervously.

"Sorry." He muttered, and began to pat the breast. "Sorry about that."

Mika grabbed Klyde's hand with both of hers. She cocked back her head and yanked Klyde forward. Klyde managed to utter "uh oh" before Mika brought their heads together, the union making a sickening crunch. Klyde stumbled backwards, marveling at all the pretty stars. Unfortunately for the female wrestler, she had underestimated the hardness of her opponent's head, as she too was swaying back and forth, her vision swarming with exotic colors.

"Geez! What is this guy's head made of?"

After several minutes, both fighters had managed to recover from the headbutt.

Klyde recovered first, and looked at his opponent. "Hey! We've been fighting this whole time, and I don't even know your name."

Mika threw a fist in the air. "I am Rainbow Mika!"

Klyde gave her a dumbfounded look. "That's your wrestling name… What's your real name?"

The seemingly simple question caught her off guard. "My… my real name?"

Klyde nodded. "That's what I asked."

Mika's expression of vulnerability turned back to her face of anger. "Why should I tell you!" Mika tried to catch Klyde off guard and spun around, leaping at him… well, she attacked butt-first (there was no way around that). Klyde saw it coming and jumped backwards, causing her to land on her rear. She groaned and (sigh) rubbed her butt in pain.(Its in the game. That one isn't my fault!) Klyde pointed and laughed. "You attacked me with your ass! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen! Hahaha"

Mika flipped up and caught Klyde's head between her legs. She planted her hands on the ground and went to flip him over. She tried, but Klyde didn't move. In a muffled voice, he asked, "does this mean you like me?" Mika went to say something in response, when suddenly a 'slurp' came from where Klyde's head was. Mika's eyes went wide and she let go, dropping onto the floor. She quickly jumped up and began screaming at Klyde.

"How dare you do that!"

Klyde cowered backwards. "What! I thought that was an invitation! I couldn't have been the first guy to do that!"

Mika began screaming incomprehensible jibberish while hitting Klyde over and over again in embarrassed anger. Klyde had had enough and began screaming back, and the two made no sense as they argued at the top of their lungs, attracting a large crowd. They both realized they were being watched, and they both stopped yelling, their fists frozen en route towards each other. They dropped their hands and gave each other a nasty look.

"This isn't over, asshole." Mika said as she went to walk away.

Klyde looked down at the floor. "You know, you still haven't given me your name. I'm Klyde."

_She must really hate me. Why do I have to act like an ass all the time?_

To his surprise she stopped, her back still towards him. He wasn't complaining. "Amber. My name is Amber. Good bye, Klyde."

_He must really hate me. Why do I have to act so mean all the time?_ She thought as she walked away.

_I wonder if we're ever going to meet again…_ They both thought as they walked their separate ways.

Klyde groaned as he walked off, still staring at the retreating Mika. Because of his… distraction, he walked right into someone. Klyde fell to the ground, but made no effort to stand up. He found nursing his ego much more worthwhile. He sat there for a moment, when he heard a cough. He looked up at the man he had crashed into.

"Most people apologize when they bump into someone." The man said. He was wearing a purple outfit with oversize cuffs, his face warped with age. His hair had faded to white, not only on the top of his head, but also in the long beard that cascaded down from his chin. He had a knowing smile, and a pair of eyes that appeared to not be looking at Klyde, but at a spot three inches past his head. Klyde reluctantly got up.

"Um, yea, sorry about knocking into you… I was a bit distracted."

The man nodded. "So I noticed. May I ask what has brought you here? You do not appear to be of Chinese decent."

Klyde nodded. "Is it that obvious? No, I traveled here looking for someone. But then I got distracted by the psycho hose beast over there." Klyde tilted his head in the direction Mika had walked off in.

The older man began laughing. Klyde's eyebrows slanted and he yelled, his voice going high and his face going red, "What do you think is so funny, old man?"

He slowly ended his fit of laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. "It is just so funny. Your description of the woman, and your longing glances at her retreating form. So oxymoronic, and at the same time so poetic. Not to mention your rather… touchy, reaction. Truly entertaining."

Now Klyde was fuming. "Well, anyway, SHE, isn't the reason I'm here."

"Oh, no?"

"No. I'm looking for an old master by the name of Gen. I've been told he could help me with my fighting."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Ah… well, what luck you have! For am I he."

Klyde gave him a puzzled look. "You are he? I don't get it."

Gen gave an exasperated sigh. "I am the master Gen."

Recognition dawned in Klyde's eyes. "Ohhhhh! So, do you think you can help me?"

Gen looked him up and down. "Hmmm…. First I would need an accurate gauge of your current abilities."

Klyde nodded, getting into a fighting stance. " Oh! That I'm good at! I'm ready whenever you are!"

Gen shook his head. "No, I won't be fighting you."

"Why not?"

"I would kill you without trying."

Klyde stamped his foot on the floor. "Like hell you would! I'm getting really good at this street fighting! Give me some credit!"

As Klyde finished his last sentence, Gen's hand snaked through the air, stopping less than a centimeter from Klyde's throat. Klyde went to gulp, but thought better of it.

"My style is designed to kill. I cannot strike you without permanently incapacitating you. Now, I want to gauge your ability. Breathe in deeply."

Klyde gave Gen an estranged look, but did what he was told, talking a deep breath and holding it in.

"Right, now exhale."

Klyde obeyed, letting all of the air out in one long spray. Gen nodded.

"You weren't kidding… you have gotten very good. But you are still not THAT good. You could do with some real battle experience."

"But I've fought many people!"

"All merely sparring matches."

"! How did you know?"

"Simple. You breathing is long and leisurely. In a real danger situation, you breathe fast and ragged. Your lungs are not conditioned for real battle. There are other signs, but that will do."

Klyde couldn't think of anything to say.

"The best thing you could do would be to put yourself in a real battle situation, to help you smoothen out your warrior instincts. However, I'm not instructing you to simply pick some fights. If you are interested, I have a task that would both measure to some good in the world, and would give you the experience you are looking for."

Klyde nodded. "I'm listening."

"In the shadows of Osaka, there is a gang that has been broken. Hiding in the alleys, they slowly reconstruct their forces. While now they are not much, given the time, they could be reborn into a force of terror, as they originally were. They are known as Mad Gear, and they once plagued Metro City when their numbers were thriving."

Klyde's eyes widened. "Mad Gear is still around!"

Gen nodded. "You've heard of them?"

"My hometown is very close to Metro City. Anyone in the state has heard of Mad Gear. One day, some martial artists pulled the plug on them. That's all we heard. Mayor Haggar went to great pains to keep the details from the press. Rumors are that he went and handled the business himself. I betcha it's true! I remember back when he was a legend in the Slammaster arena. He was the greatest wrestler alive!"

"Well, two of Mad Gears chief members survived, and they are trying to recruit for a second wave. If you are willing, their names are Rolento and Sodom. Go to Osaka and seek them out."

Klyde gave it a second's thought, and then smiled. "Yea! That sounds like a good idea! I think I will go and see if I can clean up this loose end. Then I'll be as cool as Mayor Haggar! Thanks old dude!" Klyde yelled as he ran off.

Gen shook his head. "He may be a fool, but I can't help thinking, he's going to do great things. I only hope he can survive against Mad Gear…."

* * *

AN- I am already halfway done with the next chapter (I've had long enough, haven't I?), so there should be another post of Unsung Hero as soon as I get around to it. As always (now more than ever) I want to know what you guys are thinking, so please drop me a line in either a review or email. Catch ya guys later!


	12. Neo Mad Gears

Klyde had been in a packed city before, but nothing could prepare him for Osaka during a weekday. Besides all the tremendous skyscrapers, there wasn't a square inch of pavement that wasn't completely taken up by man or vehicle. Klyde felt all of his confidence in his fighting instincts fade away as he continually failed to dodge people who pushed past him on their way to work.

While he was used to the feeling of being an outcast, he couldn't help but feel out of place as he walked around (or rather, was pushed along) in his blue gi. _I thought Japan is where all of the fighting went on! All I see is suits! Where are all the ninjas?_ Klyde couldn't help but feel disappointed. _Even the great east has been claimed by modernization... Man, so many samurais must be crying in their graves..._

He continued following the flow, until something caught the corner of his eye. While he couldn't be sure, it definitely looked like the figure had a samurai mask on. _Now that's more like it!_ Deciding that the endless wave of faceless businessmen was boring, Klyde began to make his way towards the alley where the large man with the samurai mask had disappeared into.

* * *

Sodom hurried back towards the secret entrance of the Neo Mad Gears base. The entrance was little more than a basement door towards the back end of an alley that was cluttered with garbage and old, unused doors. He had been sent out to scout the area. While Haggar wouldn't be able to get away from Metro City, there was always the chance that Cody or Guy would have stumbled onto them. Some people might call that paranoia, but some people had never been on the wrong end of the anger of Cody. Rolento constantly sent out scouts to scour the city to ensure that the Metro City heroes wouldn't get the jump on them. They had only started rebuilding the Mad Gears, and as such, they hadn't been able to gather enough random thugs to be able to take them on yet. This was a precarious time for the Mad Gears...

"Hey! Mr. Samurai dude! Wait up!"

Sodom nearly jumped out of his skin. In his longwinded inner monologue, he had forgotten to double check his back before he opened the secret entrance! _Rolento is gonna kill me! Oh man!... what if it's Guy?... Or what if it's Cody! Oh crapohcrapohcrap..._ Sodom tried to turn around as nonchalantly as he could manage. "Listen, man, this...this isn't what it looks like. I'm just..."

Sodom stopped as he saw who had called him. Klyde stood there with a big grin, waving wildly.

"Just what? Is that like your secret samurai base or sumthin?"

"Uh... I... ummm..."

Klyde's eyes lit up. "It is, isn't it! Oh, awesome! Can I come in? Can I can I can I?"

Sodom managed to pull himself together and stood at his full frightening height.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, little kid. You should head on home."

Klyde hung his head. "Oh, come on, man. Why can't I go in?"

"This is the secret base of the Mad Gears, kid. You REALLY should go home."

Klyde's head shot up. "Mad Gear!"

Sodom took a step back. "Oh shit."

Klyde's eyes widened. "You... oh man! You're Sodom, aren't you? You're like one of the head Mad Gears! Awesome!"

Now Sodom wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "Ummm. yes?"

Klyde dropped into his fighting stance. "Perfect."

Sodom reached for his katana, and realized that he had left it at the base. _Damn law. Who would have thought you couldn't carry a katana in Osaka? Blasphemy..._

Sodom shrugged. "Oh well. Why should I be scared of a little kid?"

Sodom ran at Klyde, sliding forward with his fist. The punch caught Klyde in his jaw, sending him flying to the floor. Klyde rolled to his feet in one fluid motion. Before he could react, Sodom ran forward and grabbed Klyde by the shoulders. He flipped Klyde upside down and put his head to the ground. "What are you ...?"

Sodom broke into a run, dragging Klyde's head along the ground. The friction set Klyde's hat on fire just as Sodom slammed him into a wall. Sodom laughed as Klyde jumped up and tried to put out his hat. "Ha! How do you like my Dakiyo Burning?"

Klyde gave a puzzled look. "Dakiyo... burning?"

"I have combined my native culture of America with the superior touch of Japanese!"

Klyde held back a laugh. "You're American? And you wear that Samurai armor?"

Sodom straightened up and while he was wearing a mask, he still managed to look embarrassed. "I... I am attempting to emulate the honorable culture of the Japanese."

Klyde grinned. "It looks like you're just a wannabe."

"W...what?"

Klyde pointed and laughed. "Maybe you should just go to an anime convention or something. You'd fit in great!"

Sodom glowered. "Don't mock me!

Klyde cracked his neck and smiled. "Well, you may be a loser, but you sure do pack a punch. That Dakiyo Burning attack was pretty strong!"

Sodom pulled out a fan and waved it. A small plume of water spurted from behind it and he let out a small chortle.

"Well, I hope you are in the mood to try it again!"

Klyde smirked. "Don't think so, buddy."

"Huh?"

"That same attack won't work on me twice!"

Sodom ran forward, once again snatching Klyde. He went to spin Klyde around to bring his head close to the floor, but Klyde used the momentum to bring his heel into Sodom's face, cracking his face mask. Sodom dropped Klyde, clutching at his exposed face.

"You won't get away with this, you little punk! Rolento will show you a thing or two!"

Klyde rubbed the back of his neck. "Who the hell is Rolento?"

Sodom laughed. "He's the new leader of Mad Gear! No one can beat him! You'll see!" Sodom turned and ran into the hideout, slamming the door behind him. Klyde gave the world in general a puzzled look.

"What a strange dude..."

* * *

Rolento finished looking over the supply cases. While Mad Gear was still on it's first legs, supply and capital hadn't been too hard to accumulate. There were many cases of ammunition and rations stacked up, almost reaching to the ceiling. Everything seemed to be in order. _Still... it never hurts to double check... especially where Sodom is concerned... that fool nearly doubles my workload with his stupidity. I swear.. I don't know why I keep him around sometimes..._

Sodom came running up to Rolento, his breathing irregular and heavy, and his mask shattered. Rolento shook his head. _This ought to be good. I can't wait to hear what the problem is this time._ Out loud, he asked, "What's wrong, Sodom? Did the scouting mission yield something distressing?"

Sodom bent over double, trying to catch his breath. "Th..there's trouble... someone.. is..."

A loud banging cut through Sodom's report. Rolento raised an eyebrow as he heard a loud "Hey! Secret evil gang!... Let me in!...C'mon!..."

Rolento turned to Sodom with an exasperated look. "What the hell did you do?"

Sodom shrugged. Rolento shook his head in anger. "Send the new recruit to handle this."

Sodom bowed and headed off. Rolento sat in his chair, prepared to watch how the new recruit handled the situation. Because the Gears had to lay low for the time being, there had been little opportunity to test the new recruits that had been flowing in. _While Sodom certainly didn't think of it like this, this will be the perfect trial for that new guy. I suppose the moron has his uses after all..._

Sodom returned with the new recruit, a tall, dark skinned man with a large grin. Rolento motioned towards the door.

"DeeJay. We have a visitor, as I'm sure you can hear. I want you to deal with him."

DeeJay cracked his neck. "Alright, mon. As long as you keep me up with that money, ya got no problems from me."

Deejay walked up to the door and quickly swung it open. Klyde stood on the other side of the door, his fist both stopped midway to the door. DeeJay reached out, grabbed Klyde by his collar, and threw him into the base. Klyde slammed onto the cement floor as the door closed behind him, leaving him to get used to the lack of light. He looked up, and found himself surrounded by DeeJay and Sodom. Rolento laughed from his seat further back.

"So, what can we do for you, little man?"

Klyde jumped up and grinned. "Uh, this isn't Burger King, is it?"

Rolento shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Sodom pointed a finger at the young fighter. "He's here to fight us! He knows about Mad Gear!"

Rolento nodded. "As I assumed." He snapped his fingers. "Sodom, DeeJay, I'm sorry to say that we cannot allow this flea to leave here alive."

Sodom and DeeJay both began to advance on Klyde, who dropped into his fighting stance and gulped, not sure of who to worry about more.

* * *

AN- Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliffhanger, but I didn't want this chaptr going on forever. At least now you guys know that the next chapter will be action packed and such. See you next time!


	13. Diversionary Tactics

AN- Well, I'm so glad everyone liked the new chapter. notice the sarcasm? with the exception of Bushin Guy (which, thanks for reading, by the way), no one has even looked at this thing, methinks. The Street Fighter fic section seems rather dead lately. Or is it just me? Oh well. Hope whoever reads this enjoys it.

* * *

Klyde stood on guard, his left side blocked off by DeeJay, his right by Sodom. Rolento wore an evil grin as he watched the three fighters stand off.

DeeJay rushed to the attack, and Klyde pulled back into a defensive stance. Right before DeeJay was within range for a kick, Rolento stood up and cleared his throat.

"I've had a change of heart. I haven't felt the heat of battle in far too long. I believe I will dispose of the nuisance."

DeeJay stopped short and jumped back. Sodom also took a step back to give his boss fighting room. Rolento jumped down from his vantage point and cracked his neck.

"I'm a little rusty, boy. I do hope you'll go easy on me..."

Klyde grinned. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I'm no good at pulling my punches."

Rolento nodded. "Of course." He reached behind him and pulled out a metal tipped baton. After that, he tugged on a strap that held several grenades as nonchalantly as he could manage. "Then allow me to provide a slight handicap."

Klyde gulped. "You know, on second thought, I might be persuaded to take it easy a little..."

Rolento grinned. "Too little and far too late, boy. Your fate has been sealed!"

Rolento leapt high into the air, coming down with the weighted end of his baton. Klyde rolled to the right as the stick came down, cracking into the pavement. Rolento held up his momentum, spinning his baton so fast it became a blur. He brought the spinning staff up in a swing, and caught the retreating Klyde with a blow into his stomach. Klyde doubled over and caught the revolving weapon in the face. A bit of blood shot out from his newly split lip as his head flew backwards. He stumbled backwards into a wall, which he used to support himself for a second. Before he could even catch his breath, Rolento had thrusted the stick at him again. He dodged to the side as Rolento blemished another surface of the Neo Mad Gear base.

_He's moving so fast! My eyes can barely keep up with him! I'm gonna be overwhelmed if I don't do something soon!_

The crazed leader of Mad Gear pulled a grenade off his belt and bit the pin.

Klyde's eyes jolted open as he heard the click of the explosives mechanism.

"Oh crap!" he yelled as Rolento threw the grenade at the young fighter. With an instinct that surprised even him, Klyde quickly swung out his foot, kicking the explosive away. The grenade's arc changed, and flew inbetween DeeJay and Sodom. The two Mad Gears gave a look of panic and dove for cover. Klyde gave a thumbs up at the pair with a wide grin. A knee collided with the side of Klyde's head, slamming him into the ground.

"You fool! To let your guard down like that! Haven't you heard of diversionary tactics?"

Before Klyde could get up, Rolento threw out a small wire that raced at the fallen Klyde. Klyde barely managed to get his hands in between the wire and his neck before it tightened. Even with his hands in the way, the air was trapped in his lungs, his throat constricted. Rolento jumped up toward the ceiling, attaching the wire to a hook.

"Goodbye, little pest."

Rolento yanked the rope, hoisting Klyde into the air. Sodom began to cheer. Rolento grinned. "Take no prisoners." he stated with glee.

_God dammit... can't breathe... _Klyde tried to snap the wire with his hands, but it was too thin. The wire began to cut into Klyde's hands, and a small line of blood seeped out of his hands and the back of his neck. His legs were kicking around, and he felt the life being squeezed out of him. His eyes began to droop, and as he was losing consciousness, he felt the warm glow of ki in the palms of his hands.

Klyde's hands released enough energy to burn through the wire. Klyde fell to the ground, coughing as he struggled to stand up. Rolento grinned at him. "Impressive. No one has ever escaped my wire once ensnared. Perhaps I have underestimated you. But enough!"

He pulled out a combat knife and laughed. "You are in no condition to dodge. And I never miss my mark. Goodbye, boy."

Rolento hurled the knife, it's blade hurtling directly at Klyde's heart. Klyde felt the energy welling up in his hands, just as T.Hawk had taught him. Just as the knife neared him, he shot out his hands and caught the blade. Rolento gasped as Klyde laughed, cocked back and hurled the knife back at it's owner. Rolento regained his senses just in time to deflect the knife with his baton. Just as Rolento's baton knocked away the knife, Klyde's fist connected with Rolento's jaw, sending him flying into the wall. Klyde cracked his knuckles, still breathing heavily. He looked at the prone form of the Mad Gear leader. "Diversionary tactics, huh? How was that?"

Klyde turned around as he heard a deep laugh behind him. Sodom and DeeJay approached him slowly, Sodom now wielding his katana.

"You wanna try to catch a bigger blade, kid?"

Klyde dropped to his knees, still not fully recovered from Rolento's hang wire. Sodom laughed as he raised his sword. "Perfect height for a beheading!..." He raised his katana high over his head and brought the sword down in a fast arc. Klyde closed his eyes, bracing himself for the contact, when a loud voice echoed out.

"Hadoken!"

A large blue ki ball slammed into Sodom's ribs, sending him to the floor and sending his katana across the base. All three fighters turned to the source of the attack. What they saw was not what they expected. A small girl in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit was giving a peace sign and smiling.

"Now you guys give up or I'll give you another one!"

Sodom stood up, rubbing his ribs. "That was a lucky shot, little girl. Next time you won't be so lucky." He rushed at the girl, swinging his fist at her face. Much to his surprise, she dodged quickly and threw a fist up into his already bruised ribs. He took a sharp intake of air and fell, rolling up into a ball of concentrated pain.

"That was not a lucky shot, and my name is NOT little girl! I am Sakura!"

She threw a fist into the air and laughed. "I am the number one student of the great Ryu!"

DeeJay's foot came up from seemingly nowhere and slammed into Sakura's face. She flew into the air and crashed into a pile of ammo crates. She attempted to stand up, tripped on a piece of crate, and slammed back into the ground. DeeJay stood over Sakura and shook his head. "Tsk tsk, little girl. You shoulda kept your nose outta this place... I'm really sorry about this, but a dude's gotta make the green, ya know?"

DeeJay swung his fist down at the fallen Sakura. Right before the impact, a blur came at DeeJay, latching onto his back and bringing him to the ground. DeeJay clawed at his back.

"What the hell, mon?"

Klyde tried to choke the life out of him, but the Jamaican was more resilient than he appeared. He brought his arm around in a fast arc, creating a shockwave that slammed into Klyde's jaw. Klyde fell to the ground and rolled on impact. DeeJay's foot came down where he had landed, narrowly missing his target. Klyde jumped up, the continued battle taking it's toll on him. _Maybe Gen was right... these life or death fights take it out of you..._

DeeJay rushed forward, throwing his fist in a fast jackhammer smash that slammed into Klyde's abdomen several times in a second. Klyde coughed up blood and slumped forward onto the Southern Comet's fist. DeeJay cocked back and kicked Klyde up into the air. He spun around and followed him into the air, delivering several spin kicks. Klyde's body crashed into the ground and rolled to a stop. DeeJay landed gracefully, flashing a big smile.

Sakura's knees shook as she wearily got up. Her nose was bleeding and her left eye was swollen from where DeeJay had kicked her. She concentrated all of her energy into her fist and dashed forward, her arm pulled back as she ran. DeeJay turned around just in time to see Sakura throw her fist up in an energy enhanced uppercut. As his head was thrown back from the first hit, Sakura began to slam different parts of DeeJay's body with energy enhanced punches. She brought her foot up into his chin and she finished off with a multi-hitting shockwave upward punch. DeeJay slammed into the wall, unconscious before he hit the floor.

Klyde sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt something needed to be said, but nothing came to mind. He eventually settled for "ow."

He sheepishly got up and smiled. "Um. Thanks..."

Sakura was still bouncing around, trying to unwind from the adrenaline rush. "No problem. One of these thugs attacked my friend on the way home from school yesterday."

Klyde smiled. "I was gonna finish him, but you looked like you had it under control, so..."

Sakura gave a wry smile. "Uh huh. Right. I get that a lot."

"Um, what was that technique you used to finish him?"

Sakura smiled. "That was my best move. I call it Midare Zakura."

Klyde stroked his chin. "Hmmmm..."

Sakura tilted her head to one side. "What?"

"I have a move similar to that. Just thinking about how I could incorporate the idea..."

Sakura pouted, crossing her arms. "The Midare Zakura is my move. You better not steal it."

Klyde shook his head. "I'm not... I have a good idea, but I need a cool sounding name... hmmm..."

Sakura shook her head and began to walk off quietly.

Klyde followed slowly behind, deep in thought. Sakura stopped short. Klyde failed to notice and crashed into her back. She turned around and gave him a sharp glare. "Do you often ignore your surroundings?"

Klyde nodded, still lost in thought and not really paying attention. "Uh huh. Whatever."

Sakura growled. "You never even told me your name."

Klyde didn't even reply.

"Hello? Moron?"

This one got his attention. "Hmmm?"

"Your name? Or should I just call you retard?"

Klyde shook his head. "You wouldn't be the first... but no. My name is Klyde."

Sakura nodded. "Well, that's a little bit better. Hey, what's with the serious look?"

Klyde still had a stern thoughtful expression as he stared at the fallen villains.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, that? You don't have to worry. They aren't going anywhere."

Klyde grunted. "That's not it."

"Then, what?..."

Klyde took several seconds more than necessary, possibly for the sake of dramatics. Sakura leaned in, intensely curious as to what Klyde could have on his mind. Finally Klyde's eyes lit up as he raised a hand. Sakura jumped back in surprise.

"I've got it! I can call it the Koryuu Jinrai!"

Sakura went red in the face. _How can anyone be so stupid?_ "That was your big thought? You were still stuck up on what to call your ridiculous move?"

Klyde looked offended. "I take my move naming very seriously! It means, Shiny storm!"

"Duh! I'm Japanese! I know!"

"God! Like you've never seen someone who takes their move names seriously before!"

Sakura slapped her forehead. "With the way you talk, someone would think you were the disciple of Dan Hibiki or sumthin..."

Klyde gave her a look of shock. "How did you know! Have you seen him recently?"

Sakura groaned. "That was supposed to be a joke..." She mumbled as they walked out of the newly disbanded Neo Mad Gears base.

* * *

AN- Hope you likey. The endgame of the Alpha section of Unsung hero is begining, so everyone should be ready for some excitement. Speaking of excitement, next chapter will be a little different, as Klyde won't be in it. Gotta show what is happening, so's I can lead into the endgameas best as possible. Let me know what you guys think! 


	14. Fall of a hero

Lightning struck into the ground, sending sparks everywhere. The short flashes of lightning were the only instances where the two warriors were visible. One was clad in a simple white ki, his hair kept under control by a red headband. The other towered over the fighter in white, wearing a red military suit and a flowing black cape.

"Well. You saved me a lot of trouble, boy. I was having a hell of a time finding you." the man in red said tauntingly. The smaller fighter gave his opponent a confused look.

"You were... searching for me?"

"Yes, Ryu. I want you to join me. Whether it be by your free will... or otherwise..."

"I would never join you, Bison! I would rather die than serve evil!"

Bison laughed heartily. "We shall see, boy. You will be swayed to see my side of things."

Ryu shook his head. _First Akuma wants me to be evil, and now Bison... I'm one popular guy... I hope I am strong enough to defeat him... That fortuneteller didn't seem to think so...

* * *

_

Several days ago...

"Ryu... you must listen to me."

Rose had appeared behind Ryu, setting the fighter ill at ease. Sakura turned and pointed a shaking finger.

"I don't know who you are, ya dumb bimbo, but you stay away from Ryu! He's mine!"

Sakura began to advance on the mysterious Rose, when Ryu's hand shot out and pushed her back. He shook his head at her and turned his attention to Rose.

"What do you want with me?"

"You plan on fighting that man."

Ryu took a step back, obviously startled.

"H...how did you know?"

Rose smiled. "Nothing is hidden from me, Ryu. You must know that you cannot face him yet. You aren't ready."

"What do you mean! Ryu is the strongest!"

Another glare from Ryu instantly shut Sakura up.

"It doesn't matter if I am ready. Everywhere I travel, his henchmen are spreading misery and evil. He must be stopped now."

Rose sighed. "That much is true. But if you fight him now, you will be consumed by the darkness that you so fear."

Ryu turned around abruptly. "Nothing may be hidden from you, but you know nothing of the darkness. I can handle the darkness."

"Ryu! You mustn't!... Do not go to Thailand!..."

Ryu walked off, leaving Sakura and Rose watching his fading back. Sakura sighed. "He's gone again..."

Rose gave her a cross look. "You had best stay out of this yourself, young lady. Ryu may not be ready, but at least he can defend himself. You will only be harmed."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the mystic.

* * *

Ryu shook his head, bringing himself back to the here and now. _Regardless of whether I am ready or not, I must defeat him. I just didn't think he would be so... imposing. I can feel his power from here..._

Bison smirked. "Enough of this stalling, boy. Will you join me willingly or not?"

Ryu spit at the ground in front of the tyrant. "I told you, I'll never be a pawn for evil!"

Bison let out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well. You hero types do enjoy doing things the hard way, don't you?"

Before Ryu could even assume his stance, Bison had disappeared from sight. He quickly reformed behind the young fighter and slammed his fist down onto Ryu's collarbone. The blow was extremely powerful, and brought Ryu to his knees. One of Bison's boots shot out and lifted the boy off of the ground. Ryu rolled on impact and came up in his battle stance. Bison flew forward, pressing his advantage.

Bison's fist came out so fast that Ryu barely managed to block the attack. Even though he had managed to block the hit, his entire arm stung and there was a faint blue aura that burned where it lingered. The second of distraction was all Bison needed to throw an uppercut up into Ryu's jaw. Ryu was lifted up into the air, and then slammed down hard into the floor. It took him a little longer to get up this time.

_How... how is he so strong?... Where does he get his power from?.._

Bison smiled. "My power comes from my psycho energy. I could give it to you, Ryu. You could become as strong as I."

_He... he read my mind!_

Bison rolled his eyes as he began to approach his prey. "Yes, I read your mind. I can see that your resolve is slipping, boy. Now is your chance to gain the power that you seek. Join me, and be powerful forever!"

"Never!" Ryu's word ripped through the air as if it were a flash of lightning itself. He steadied himself on one knee and thrusted up into the air, his fist filled with energy as he lifted off the ground. His energy lit fist smashed into Bison's face, lifted the dictator off of the ground. Ryu hung in the air for a second, his arm still raised high. "Shoryuken!" he yelled as he came down.

Bison stood up, wiping a spot of blood off his lip. "Impressive, Ryu. No one has ever managed to draw blood from me." His eyes lit up with the blue tint of psycho energy. "Now I must have you!"

Bison ran forward as Ryu pulled back his hands to his hips. A blue light began to glow as he gathered his ki into his palms. The Hadoken, the fabled technique. Focus one's life force into the hand, and strike with a mighty blow. Ryu felt the rush of the energy and threw his hands forward, sending his attack at the approaching villain. Bison laughed, and with a wave of his arm, produced a similar attack back at him with little effort. Bison's psycho shot ripped through Ryu's hadoken and smashed into Ryu's chest. The young hero smashed into the ground, smoke rising from where the energy had hit him.

"He...he beat...my hadoken..."

"And now you are mine." Bison's hands lit up with blue light as he towered over the fallen hero. "Welcome to the gang, buddy..." Bison taunted as he brought his hands over Ryu's fallen form.

* * *

Sakura had spent the past half hour trying to explain to Klyde why Ryu was like a million kazillion times more powerful and cool than Dan. Klyde refused to believe any of it.

"You know, you sound exactly like my gay friend Bryan..." he grumbled as they kept walking.

Sakura gave him a lopsided look. "A little taller than you, short hair, wears a white gi?"

Klyde turned and grinned. "You've heard of him?"

Sakura smiled. "Heard of him? I kicked his ass!"

Klyde gave her a look of disbelief. "No friggin way. You beat Bryan?"

"Yea. He was ogling Ryu, so I kicked him around a bit."

Klyde slapped his forehead. "Small world... wait a minute. That means you were hanging around Ryu?"

Sakura grinned proudly. "Of course! I'm his number one student! How do you think I got so strong?"

Klyde shrugged. "Dumb luck?"

Sakura shook her head. She turned back around to keep walking and bumped into a passerby. She fell to the floor and got ready for her loud bitching act when she saw whom she had bumped into. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, had long flowing blond hair, and a cheesy grin.

"Oh my god! Ken! How have you been!"

Ken looked down and gave the girl a lopsided grin. "Hey, you're Ryu's little statutory dessert, right?"

Sakura went red in the face. "I'm... I'm just his student..."

Ken nodded sagely. "That's what all martial arts masters say. That's usually what I do."

Sakura got up and swung a slap at Ken. Ken dodged to the side and laughed. "Now it's definite. Ryu would never had taught you such a slow attack. You guys must have been real busy doing something else."

Sakura crossed her arms, her face still blushing. "Now I remember why I idolize Ryu..."

Ken continued to laugh, and finally noticed Klyde for the first time. "Oh. And who do we have here?" he turned back to Sakura. "You cheating on Ryu, kid?"

Klyde opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Ken's face went as white as his tux. Sakura's expression changed from one of embarrassment to one of concern.

"What's wrong, Ken?"

"It's...it's Ryu... Something happened..."

Now Sakura was frantic. "Ryu! What happened to Ryu?"

Ken shook his head. "I ... I don't know. His life force just... it just disappeared! Now it's been replaced by something else. It's similar... but... but it's different too..."

Sakura's face dropped. It looked like tears were forming in her eyes. "I knew it... I knew he shouldn't have went..."

Ken grabbed Sakura by the front of her outfit and pulled her close to him. "Where! Where shouldn't he have gone?"

Sakura looked like she was about to burst in tears. Small sobs were escaping her as she talked. "He.. he went to Thailand... he said he was going to fight a great evil..."

Ken's eyes went wide as he dropped Sakura. "He... he went... He went to fight Shadowloo..."

Ken broke off into a sprint. Sakura jumped up and took off after him. "I'm coming with you!"

Klyde stood still for a moment, processing the information he had just received. _Ryu was beaten by Shadowloo... Shadowloo... everywhere I go, I hear about Shadowloo... and if Ryu went that way, I bet Bryan went there too... I should go check it out... Thailand, huh?... Time to catch a plane!_

Klyde gave himself a quick thumbs up and ran off to the airport.

* * *

AN- There it is , people! Time for the big showdown to begin! How exciting! Stay tuned! 


	15. New powers

Klyde was sitting in a bar in Thailand, cursing his own stupidity. "Brilliant move, asshole. Rush off to Thailand with no clue where to go." Klyde shook his head and downed his scotch. Klyde continued to drink until a large hand landed on his shoulder. Klyde spun around with a raised fist. "Who the hell do you think you are...?", he managed to slur out. He stopped short as he saw who the hand belonged to. T. Hawk sat down next to him and smiled.

"When I sensed your energy nearby, I came at once. Have you come to help me?"

Klyde squinted, trying as hard as he could to concentrate. "Help you with what...?"

"Shadowloo! I have come to destroy their base. Isn't that why you have come?"

Klyde grinned. "Ah yes. Of course. That's why I'm here. But I'm an asshole, and I didn't even know where to go, so I'm stuck."

T. Hawk shook his head and laughed. "I see. Well, we are both in luck. I know where the base is."

Klyde tilted his head. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I can not get inside. The security is incredibly tight. My large frame does not help matters."

"Oh. So, you need someone small to sneak in and take care of security?..."

T. Hawk looked at him and smiled. "That is so nice of you to volunteer."

Klyde's eyes went wide. "Me? But... but..."

T. Hawk slapped him on the back. "Nonsense, you'll do fine!" Klyde got up and rubbed his neck. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Come, I will show you where to go."

T.Hawk took the still drunken Klyde by the arm and dragged him off.

* * *

Klyde held his head in his hands. _How did I get myself into this...?_ T.Hawk gave him a smile. "You are a very brave warrior."

Klyde sighed. _I can't say no to that big lug._ He hung his head and looked at his challenge.

It was a large building surrounded by sheer cliffs. There were guards stationed at every opening, and the weather was terrible. Rain was pouring from the black sky, and there was an occasional flash of lightning._ Very dramatic, _Klyde thought. He shook his head and tried to clear his newly formed hangover. The rain had made the footing treacherous, and that combined with his fuzzy perception led to Klyde stepping on a loose piece of earth. The ground split beneath him, and he plummeted down the cliff.

"Owwowowowowowowowowowo...ow!"

_I managed to hit into every rock on the way down_, he bitterly noticed. He smashed into a tree stump at the bottom of the fall. _That didn't help my headache... damn._

Klyde looked around wildly, praying that the guards hadn't heard his fall. Unfortunately, his recent orchestra of pain had alerted one of the sentries. As the guard swept his flashlight around the area, Klyde pulled himself into the fetal position, using the stump for cover. The guard muttered something in a language Klyde didn't know and wandered off. Klyde breathed out heavily and shook his head.

_Now, what would Solid Snake do?_, Klyde wondered as he looked at the now much closer building. Klyde had decided long ago that video games held all the knowledge necessary for one's life. _Well, first off, Snake would use some cool gadgets to scope out the place..._ He looked over his possessions and sighed. _Game Boy, rubber band, and a bag of chips. _He sighed as he opened the bag, finding all of the contents crushed from the recent fall._ Great. So I have a Game Boy and a rubber band. Too bad I'm not MacGyver...well, at least if I get captured, I'll have something to do..._

Klyde dropped into a crawl position and began making his way toward the compound. _Now, if this is a proper secret base, they have to have some kind of large, underused ventilation shaft... aha! _At the isolated end of the west wall, there was a vent cover with only a single guard. _It's so simple..._

He grinned and made his way towards the unsuspecting guard. _Now... how to distract him...? Well, I'll be damned if I give up my Game Boy, so it looks like I need to figure out some thing I can do with the rubber band..._ Further ahead, Klyde noticed a pile of discarded wiring. _Perfect!..._ As a kid, Klyde had perfected the most powerful weapon known to childkind. Using simply a rubber band and stripped copper wiring, it was possible to inflict welts from a safety of up to twenty meters away. He stripped a length of wiring, and bent it into a horseshoe shape. Then he readied the rubber band like a catapult and launched the miniature projectile.

The guard let out a little yelp as the attack hit it's mark. He gave an angry snarl as he searched around for the source of the assault. He wandered away from his post and began searching the tall grass for his quarry. Klyde quietly crawled around him and made his way to the grate. He tugged at it, and came off much easier than he thought it would. He stealthily crawled in and put the grate back up behind him. _Just like Solid Snake..._ he thought to himself as he crawled into the Shadowloo compound.

* * *

Balrog groaned to himself. _I knew I couldn't trust that moron Birdie. He pulled a no-show! I suppose I'll have to do it myself._ He had been planning a coup of Bison for years, and only recently had he caught wind of the supposed source of his boss's power, the Psycho Drive. It was worthy of the capital letters. If he could get his hands on it, he could make a pantload of money. Now he was inside the room, and his ambition was almost realized.

He had given up on waiting for Birdie and had entered the room himself. _Now is not the time to worry about being caught. I'm so close!_ He walked in and stared in awe. The Psycho Drive was a pedestal that was emitting a pale blue light. The effect was almost hypnotizing.

"Now I just gotta figure out how to make this thing power me up! Then I'll be able to take down Bison!" He began fiddling with several buttons, when a loud crashing sound made him jump. He spun around, and saw the kid he had ordered Birdie to kill back in Hong Kong laying in a pile of plaster and broken metal.

"You! So that's why Birdie didn't show up! You took him out? How did you get in here?" _This kid must be a pro!_

Klyde rubbed the back of his neck and got up. "Heh, I was crawling through the ventilation shafts, but I guess I weighed too much... it never happened to Snake..."

"Well, I'm afraid this is the end of the line, kid. You know way too much!" Balrog emphasized his statement with a dashing lunge punch that Klyde barely managed to avoid. His fist smashed into the metal wall, easily smashing through. Klyde gulped.

"That's a hell of a punch!"

Balrog smiled as he ran at the kid again. "Oh, that's nothing! Come take a closer look!" He chased Klyde around the room, smashing everything in his way. There were several holes in the wall, and some of them were spewing sparks. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off. Balrog growled.

"Look what you made me do! Who knows what this is gonna do to the Psycho Drive!"

Klyde turned and looked at the Drive. "Ooooh! Cool lightshow!" Balrog took the distraction and threw a punch at Klyde's head. Klyde turned around, his face coming into the fist. He was knocked into the air, and smashed down on the Psycho Drive. Sparks flew up and Klyde writhed in the light for several seconds. Everything stopped after that, and there was a heavy silence. Balrog slowly inched over to see what had become of his opponent.

Klyde sat up, his eyes wide. He stared down at his hands with a small smirk on his face. "Wow... this is pretty cool. It feels like.. something is flowing through me..."

Balrog backed up in fear. _Did this kid just get the power of the Psycho Drive?... Oh crap..._

Klyde hopped off the Drive and flexed his fingers. Then he turned to Balrog and grinned. "You were saying something about taking me out?..."

Balrog smashed his fists together and shook his head. "No way I'm scared of some little punk. C'mon!"

Balrog rushed forward, throwing out a barrage of punches. Klyde effortlessly dodged each of them, the grin on his face never leaving. Klyde lashed out with a counter hit with his palm that slammed right into Balrog's stomach. He doubled over the hand for a second, and then lunged up with his head, catching Klyde right in the jaw with a headbutt. Klyde staggered back a bit. Balrog grinned and swung his finisher attack, a mighty spinning punch.

"Gigaton Blow!..."

Balrog let out a little squeak as Klyde's fist drove up into his ribcage. Balrog stumbled backwards, clutching at his side. "How did you, dodge it...?"

Klyde charged up his energy into both of his palms and dashed forward.

"Messastu Gou Gadoken!" he yelled as he let loose a rapid flurry of fireballs. All eight small energy attacks smashed into Balrog, sending him flying into a wall. His body slowly slid down the wall, hitting a small switch that read "alarm". Klyde's eyes went wide. "Oh shit..." he mumbled as a loud siren began to wail. He looked up at the broken ventilation shaft and became serious. "I've got to get out of here." he stated with a grim face. He leapt up and grabbed the edge of the broken shaft, seemingly in slow motion. He fancied he could hear dramatic music playing in the background. He went to pull himself up, when a loud screeching sound rung out in the room. The metal he was pulling himself up from bent and broke, sending Klyde smashing into the ground. His imaginary dramatic music stopped abruptly. He pulled his head up, looked around at the pile of rubble, and sighed.

* * *

Bison smiled to himself. He had what he so desperately sought. The "World Warrior" was his. Something felt wrong in the back of his head, and his power felt unusually low, but he wasn't letting it bother him. He could check the Psycho Drive later.

"How have you been?"

Bison spun around. "Who dares... oh. It's you. What do you want?"

Rose smiled smugly. "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"Friend? Is that what you think? What do you want, harpy?"

"You cannot do this."

"The warrior is mine to do with what I please."

Rose growled. "If I have to stop you myself, I will."

Now Bison smiled. "Now that is amusing. Do you honestly believe that you could stop me?"

Rose closed her eyes. "I sense your power is fading. Something wrong with that ridiculous toy of yours?"

"My Psycho Drive is operating just fine. And even if it wasn't, it wouldn't matter. I've always been stronger than you, Psycho Drive or not."

Rose shook her head. "Whether or not you are stronger than me is a moot point. I must stop you."

She began to charge an energy blast over her head. Bison laughed and pushed his hand forward. A shockwave burst out, sending Rose flying into the air. She smashed into the ground, no longer moving. Bison shook his head. "All too easy..."

He went to walk away, when a foot came flying out of the air, smashing into his face. Bison crashed into the ground, sending dust everywhere. Without losing any momentum, he scooped up the unconscious Rose and darted off. Bison sat up and rubbed his face.

"The Bushin successor shouldn't have been able to hurt me like that... maybe I really do need to check the Psycho Drive..."

Bison turned around and heard the sounds of a scuffle. "Ah! The Interpol pawns are here already! My, today is a busy day..." Bison walked off, ready to meet his next guests.

* * *

AN-No, Klyde didn't get the full power of the Psycho Drive. He only got a boost. But he did manage to short the thing out, so yay for Klyde. Stay tuned for more, I'll write the next few chapters as fast as I can. 


	16. The Spanish Fly

AN- If you want to know what happened with Bison and "the Interpol dogs", and the Bushin Master Guy, be sure to read upcoming chapters of "Electric Avenue" and "Breaking Chains".

* * *

Due to his recent scuffle with Balrog, Klyde found himself at large within the Shadowloo base.

"Why me?" Klyde was near tears as he sprinted down a hallway, alarms blaring in the background. Several guards were in hot pursuit, letting off blasts of machine gun fire at their target.

Klyde turned around, saw the guards gaining on him, and sped up in panic. A door was slightly open, leading into a dark room. He rolled inside and hid in the shadows. Once he was certain they were out of earshot, he stuck his fist out and shook it. "Take that, losers!"

"Aren't we clever?"

Klyde literally jumped as he turned around. While the lighting wasn't optimal, he could make out a white mask in the darkness. He gulped.

"Umm, hi? Be you friend or foe?" Klyde asked nervously.

A long claw rose from the shadows.

"Do you have to ask? You are the intruder, yes? You certainly fit the bill. Young boy, fighter's gi, black hat..."

Klyde gulped. "Who are you?"

A giddy laugh could be heard from behind the mask. "You could call me head of security..."

All the lights suddenly flashed on, and the man in the mask preformed a lofty backflip. Behind him were several guard soldiers, their machine guns all trained on Klyde.

"My name is Vega. I am the Spanish Ninja. And you are my prisoner."

Klyde's eyebrow lifted up in confusion.

"Prisoner? Is this some sort of gay thing?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

Vega hesitated for a moment. "...yes."

Klyde hung his head as he was lead off.

* * *

The alarm had been shut off._ At least that's one good thing... damn my luck. All of the ninjas in the world, I get the only gay one. The whole mask and claw thing... geez, this is sick. _

Vega stepped into the cell with his prisoner. Two guards came in with him, hoisting the handcuffed Klyde up and spinning him around.

"Take off his shirt."

_Oh crap! He really is gay! Oh man! He's gonna go for my butt!_

Klyde's eyes shut in agony. _It's gonna hurt, isn't it? This is gonna suck!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a painful sensation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vega laughed at his reaction. "Do you like my handiwork?"

Klyde cranned his neck, horribly afraid of what he would see. Three red lines ran across his lower back, and blood was dripping from Vega's claws. _He... he only cut me with those claws... _He visibly dropped, letting his relief fall out with a sigh. Vega tilted his head. The screams he was used to, but relief?

"What are you so happy about?"

"All you did was cut me. I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"Well, you told them to take off my shirt, and you're gay and all..."

Vega took a second to put two and two together. There was a sharp intake of air and Vega backhanded Klyde.

"You insolent whelp! For the last time, I am not gay! Just because I am beautiful doesn't mean I'm gay! I have marked you. Now that you have been scarred by me, I will hunt you to your death. You will be mine." Vega paused for a second. "... Dear lord, it does sound gay." He turned to the guards.

"Leave us."

The two guards left, locking the cell door behind him. Klyde groaned. _Great. Now I'm left alone with the Spanish fly..._

"Get up."

"Geez. You sure are pushy. You won't get any guys like that."

Another backhand slammed into Klyde's face. Several seconds later, the weight of the handcuffs were lifted from his hands. He rubbed his wrists and gave a questioning look to his captor.

"It is no fun, killing the helpless. The true beauty of death is the frantic struggle of the doomed. Nothing brings the life into your eyes like the loom of death."

Klyde jumped back in fear. "How come I don't get a claw?"

Vega wordlessly jumped forward, claw out in front. Klyde rolled to the side, almost feeling the blade's sharpness as it ripped through the air next to his head.

Vega's laugh echoed through the small room. "Yes, scurry about! Soon, you will be dead!"

Klyde jumped away from another attack, went to taunt, and thought better of it. _Maybe not against this guy..._ Instead he dashed forward, hitting Vega with his spinning Jinrai-Ken. Vega's head tilted up from the shot, and Klyde followed through with the elbow to the exposed throat.

The Spanish Ninja doubled over coughing, taking several seconds to regain his breath. He backfliped backwards, rebounded off the wall, and flew at Klyde. Before he could react, Vega wrapped his arms around him and transferred all of his momentum into a midair suplex that put Klyde through a cot. The young warrior cushioned most of the damage with his ki, and rolled away from his opponent seconds after the impact.

Klyde charged his ki into his hand, building up for a Gadoken. He ran forward, ducked a claw, and brought his fist up to Vega's face, releasing the Gadoken into his mask. The mask cracked and shattered, exposing the Spaniard's face.

"You! I'll kill you! You dare to attack my beautiful face?"

There was a new rage in Vega's attacks, coming faster and harsher. Klyde was having trouble dodging the strikes, some of his clothes being ripped as the claw was hitting closer to home. Vega's knee came up, knocking Klyde into the wall. The claw came flying in. Klyde closed his eyes and threw up a kick, knocking the claw from it's holster on Vega's hand.

Vega and Klyde both dove for the claw. Vega got there first, but while he tried to grab the claw, Klyde slammed his fist into his chin. Vega flew to the floor, the claw scattering off to the corner of the room. When he stood up, there was blood dripping from his lower lip. He wiped it onto his thumb and stared at it, insane laughter spewing from his mouth.

"You drew my blood! Ha! My... blood!"

Klyde raised an eyebrow. "Someone's flapping loose in the wind..."

Vega rolled forward, bringing up a fist into Klyde's stomach. All the breath was knocked out of Klyde's lungs. Without losing any momentum, he jumped backwards, rebounded of the wall, and lunged at Klyde, slamming his fist again into his face. Klyde stumbled backwards, completely dizzy.

This was his chance. Vega ran back to the back of the room and found his claw amidst several dusty crates. He snapped it back into place and smiled.

"Now for the kill."

Vega slowly walked up to Klyde, who was still swaying back and forth, his senses still not coming to him. Vega licked his claw and grinned.

"Now for the finale... my Red Impact!" Vega pulled back his claw, his claw gaining the dull glow of ki. "Goodbye, little fool." There was a high pitched laugh as the claw shot forward.

* * *

AN- Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, if people really want the next chapter, they need only let me know. If I get a lot of noise for the next chapter, it may arrive early... heh. Hope to hear from all of you readers soon! 


	17. Secret bioweapon

Klyde stumbled back against the wall, unaware of his looming demise at the hand of Vega. The Spanish ninja had his claw pulled back, a glint of ki running along the blade. There was a high pitched giggle as he thrust the claw forward at the prone Klyde.

"No!"

There was a blur of color, and then a sickening sound of claw entering flesh. Vega looked up and what he saw was not what he expected. In between his claw and his target, there was a large native American, the claw embedded into his abdomen. A grimace was painted on T. Hawk's face, and his eyes were closed, trying to concentrate all of his ki into where the claw had pierced his stomach.

"You…you will not kill him!…"

Vega went to rip the claw out of the interloper, but T.Hawk's ki suddenly flared up, and he twisted his midsection. The claw snapped in half, leaving the deadly portion of the weapon buried in the giant's abs. Before Vega could do anything, T. Hawk cocked back and threw a massive fist into the Spanish ninja's exposed visage. There was a gush of blood, and Vega felt his face.

"You bronke my nothe!", he cried shrilly as he clutched his broken nose. T. Hawk brought up both his hands wordlessly and brought them down into either side of Vega's neck, dropping him to the floor, unconscious.

T. Hawk stumbled back several steps, falling into Klyde's outstretched arms, nearly causing them both to crash into the floor. Klyde steadied the large fighter up against the wall.

"Dude? Are you okay?"

T. Hawk managed a nod. "The…the blood flow… is slowed by the claw… it is still in there…"

Klyde looked at the wound and winced. "Wow, dude, that was crazy! You.. . you saved me back there. That's two I owe you."

The large Indian shook his head. "No. I brought you to this place… it was my job to make sure no harm came to you…" That amount of talking had taken the rest of the energy out of him, and slumped forward. Klyde barely managed to catch him, using all of his muscles to begin dragging his friend towards a medical room.

* * *

Several minutes found T. Hawk being bandaged inexpertly. He had regained his consciousness, and was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the wall. The room was painted uniform white, no signs anywhere that this medical facility was ever used, let alone lived in. Klyde shook his head.

"Awesome… you're awake. Thought you weren't getting up for a while."

T. Hawk managed a weak smile. "My stomach is quite sore. I don't think I can give you any more assistance this time."

Klyde nodded. "Hey, what you did was more than enough. I can handle any one else who comes along." A thought occurred to him. "Unless they happen to be a gay guy with claws. But other than that, I can handle any one." T. Hawk smiled, seemingly satisfied, and fell asleep. Klyde gently lifted him up, and dragged him into a steel closet. "This way no one will find you…" he murmured to himself.

From behind them, there was a rustling sound under a blanket. Klyde turned and watched as someone rose out of a cot from underneath the blanket, throwing the sheet off as it rose. The 'it' quickly became a she, as Klyde took in all the details. And stored them in his memory for later use. _I may never get another chance._ The girl in front of him looked no older than 16 (Bonus points, Klyde thought), wearing an outfit that most 21 year olds would feel a little young for. It consisted of merely green spandex enough to cover her chest, abdomen, and… um, vitals. She had combat boots and a sort of strange tie deal that did a number on Klyde's libido. The braided blond hair and deep blue eyes didn't help matters either. There was a god. _Cammy be thy name. Shhawing!_ (Sorry. Just had to include some sort of Wayne's World reference. This moment seemed appropriate.) The vision in green brought her hand up in a salute, her face remaining completely impassive as her monotone voice rung out.

"Bioweapon Cammy fully functional. Priority one, protect Lord Bison. Priority two, secure Shadowloo Base…"

Klyde still hadn't managed to break himself out of his earlier chain of thoughts. The best he could come up with was a murmured, "Whoa. Bison makes hookers?"

Cammy's unfeeling eyes locked onto Klyde. Klyde mentally gave himself the thumbs up sign. _Sweet! She's totally into you, dude!_ He assured himself. Once again her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Intruder found. Execution of priority two duty. Exterminate intruder."

Klyde barely snapped out of his infatuated daze in time to dodge the human weapon's incoming fist, which smashed through the wall behind him. _That wall is made of steel! But she's so small!… how does that work?_ Before he could ponder on it further, Cammy moved faster than he could keep up with, getting behind him and putting him in a chokehold. He looked down at the arm around his neck. It was extremely solid, and veins were visible from the outside. The arm just didn't seem to match the girl. Klyde sighed, insofar as he was able to with his air supply cut off. _They pumped this chick full of steroids…that's really messed up…_ Running short of air, Klyde opened his mouth wide and bit down hard. There was no audible reaction, but the arm was quickly pulled away.

Klyde spun around, and found himself meeting a swift fist to the face. The attack sent him reeling backwards, slamming his back into a wall. Without even thinking, working completely off of instincts, Klyde rolled as he hit, just managing to avoid a follow up punch. Cammy's fighting style seemed to move fluidly, making it hard to find a break to counter with.

"Cannon drill!" Cammy yelled out, thrusting both of her feet forward in a sort of lunging drop kick. The force of her attack propelled her into Klyde's stomach, and he rolled back, unable to retaliate with anything. Things weren't looking good for him, and he knew it. _It's like her fighting style was designed only for killing…_ Klyde pulled out his reserve energy, mounting a desperate offense. He rushed forward, bringing his foot out in a fierce hip kick that met bone. Cammy stumbled backwards a bit, but otherwise seemed undeterred. Klyde followed up with a left hook that was stopped by a forearm block. Klyde pulled back, holding his fist. It had felt like he had punched steel.

With a movement that Klyde couldn't even see, Cammy spun her body around, bringing her feet upwards into Klyde's chest. The force of the blow lifted Klyde off of the ground, sending him smashing through a pile of crates. There was a loud splintering sound, and then silence.

"… Target eliminated." Cammy spoke in her cold, unfeeling voice. From under the rubble, there was a muffled groan. Cammy turned back around, ready to finish the job she had started. As she approached the pile of boxes, there was a low, yet distinct beeping sound. Right after, loud explosions began to go off, and the medical bay began to shake. The door burst in, and violent flames blew into the room, smashing right into Bison's biological weapon. Not a sound escaped from her lips as she was violently thrown through a wall by the force of the blast. The fires burnt out, leaving Klyde buried under the pile of crates.

* * *

AN- Yay! More chapters! The explosion there will be explained in the next chapter of Electric Avenue, so make sure you check it out when it comes out. We are coming up to the end of the first part of this story, and I hope you are all excited. After this all ends, we may be putting everything up as one story, so as to make things easier to keep up with. If you have any suggestions, feel free to email me or review and let me know. See you all soon! 


End file.
